Bella My Pet
by Jaspers Black Widow
Summary: Jasper is Bella's master-Peter is her companion. Story has language, dominant behavior, spankings, and detailed lemons. New to fanfic please be kind in reviews. J/B P/B J/P/B
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my Betas, Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishiwaka.

Now I wanna send lotsa love to all you readers and those that send me _my_ love through reviews and PMs.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I am trying to redo this story, and I have changed a lot of it from the original story. I didn't have a beta when I started and now I have two and a pre-reader. I have not yet sent any of this story to them to be edited but my old version was sooo poorly written that I decided to go ahead and post this. As I receive my chapters back from everyone I will repost and add my little author's notes at the top. Hope you enjoy this and it reads smoother than my old version.

***If you don't see a note at the top of the chapter stating it has been betaed and proof read then it hasn't been.

This story also contains very dominate vampires and some aggressive behavior if you don't like don't read or send me nasty reviews.

Love to all of those who have read and review my stories and those of you who have added me as a favorite author on your lists.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am the pet of the one and only, god of the vampire wars, Major Jasper Whitlock. I am currently up stairs in my room getting ready for the evening.

Jasper says that we are expecting guests and that I am to be on my best behavior, dress very sexy and make him proud. I don't fully understand why, as we never have visitors, just the staff that work for him and his guards.

The major says it is acceptable to dress sexy, so I put on my short, black dress that has spaghetti straps and a slit up the side of both my hips. I wear my black thong so the straps are not visible from the slits and I put on a black push up bra. My curves have increased in the year that I have been here and I actually enjoy showing them off.

Now to round out the ensemble, I slip on a pair of short black heels, hoping to God that I don't slip since I am so clumsy. Otherwise our guests would be laughing their asses off with me wobbling like some drunk.

As I start down the stairs I can hear voices coming from the family room. I hear a man whose voice sounds very much like Jasper, only his is much deeper and I also hear a ladies voice.

When I walk through the doorway, they all stand and I walk obediently to my master's side, smiling at everyone while indiscreetly checking them out.

The man is about 6'2 with a great body, built like a brick shit house. He has shaggy blonde hair hitting his shoulders.

Hell he looks just like Jasper, except Peter has a shadow of stubble on his chin, slightly longer hair and is just a bit shorter by maybe an inch.

The girl is very beautiful as well, with shoulder length blonde hair, great curves and a bit bigger on the boobs than me.

Jasper holds his hand out to me and says "Everyone, this is my pet, her name is Isabella Swan. She has been living with me for a year now, since her uncle Charlie gave her to me to pay for his debt."

Hearing those words being told to total strangers made me so ashamed. But I had been taught by Jasper to always hold my head up high and never be ashamed of my past. It is what makes me a better person today.

"These are my friends, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They will be staying with us for a while. You are to make them feel at home in every way."

"Of course major, I would be honored. They are the first guests that you have had since I have been here. It will be a treat."

"Let's all go into the dining area for drinks and discuss your stay."

Jasper led us to his big dining table and placing me at a seat next to his we all sat down. Marita came around and poured wine in our glasses. I wasn't usually allowed to drink because I tend to act a bit sluty and although Jasper did enjoy himself last time, he said I wasn't to drink anymore unless he told me I could.

I listened as they all started talking back and forth between themselves and drinking their wine, one glass after another.

Then Peter noticed that I hadn't drunk my first glass yet. "What's a matter princess you haven't even touched your first glass yet? Don't you drink?"

"Umm… I do on occasion …" I stammered and looked up at Jasper who was looking at me with his eyebrow raised. "May I please major?" I asked him shyly.

"Yes Bella, but remember to be careful." he said as he pushed my glass closer to me.

"What the fuck Jas?" Peter asked him.

"She tends to act a little unladylike when she gets drunk, that's all. Not that we didn't have a hell of a night but it's still unladylike."

I looked at the table and shook my head, embarrassed by all their laughing at me. But what the hell.

Peter said that he and Char were going to the Cullen's home in forks so Charlotte could visit with her best friend, Alice, for a while. I had heard of them they were vegetarian vampires.

We all moved into the family room, taking our drinks with us. I continued to drink as I sat down beside my master.

Charlotte got up and said "Jas put some music on I want to dance; it's been way too long since I've danced with the major."

She started swaying those beautiful hips of hers before he even turned it on. Then Jasper turned around and grabbed her around the waist and let her grind against him.

What the fuck!

I guess I shouldn't be jealous. I know that they can have multiple sex partners and that I belong only to him, although, he does not belong only to me.

Hell! I'm not going to sit here and watch her rub all over him, "May I be excused to go to my room please?" I ask him, hoping he will say yes.

"Yes sweetheart, but give me a kiss first?" he had the fucking guts to say.

Not wanting my ass busted, I went to him. She never even let up rubbing on his leg like a dog in heat. He turned grabbed me around the neck and pulled me closer. As he kissed me, she kissed on my neck and sucked on my earlobe.

'_Sorry honey, but I'll pass on that_,' I thought to myself.

Jasper POV

I could tell that Isabella had made a great impression on both of them. I could feel lust coming off of Peter the minute he saw her.

I saw him raise his head to scent the air when she came closer. I had to suppress a growl, she is mine and will always be, until I choose for it to be different.

We went in to have drinks and discuss their stay and where they were going. Later we went into the family room and that is when the shit hit the fan so to speak.

Char, who had never changed, wanted to dance and the lust coming off her towards me was amazing, hell it had been a long time since I had fucked a vampire.

I had only been with Bella for a year now and I was afraid I would break her if I completely turned loose of my control.

When I got up she began grinding on me, damn she still had it and it had been so long. Peter just sat there with that shit eating grin on his face, when Bella asked if she could go to her room.

Fuck the anger and jealousy coming off her was knee buckling but if the look she was giving me could kill me, I would be one dead fucker.

I loved it I must let her work that anger off on me in a little while.

After giving her a goodnight kiss, with the help of Charlotte, I dismissed her. I couldn't help but chuckle silently at the feelings of Bella being disgusted by Char's affection.

Char would take Bella too; she swung both ways and loved sex with multiple partners of both sexes.

I was leading Charlotte upstairs to show her to her room and get me some vamp pussy. When I heard Peter say he was going to check on Bella.

I turned to him and pointed my finger in his face. "If you touch her intimately in any way without my permission I will cut off your cock do you understand?" I asked him letting my authority sneak into my voice.

"Sir Yes sir" he said with that shit eating smirk on his face again. "But if she wants to touch me…." he said, as he was walking and laughing.

I was growling as Charlotte pulled me into the bedroom and ripped her shirt off. Needless to say that got my mind off Peter real fast.

Peters POV

I followed her scent of cherry blossoms to her bed room door and knocked lightly.

"May I come in princess?"

"Umm sure I guess."

"I thought I would check in on you. It is a beautiful warm night out with a full moon. Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked her as I sat down on the edge of her bed with her.

"Sure" she said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Damn she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

She had changed into a long dark blue silk night gown it had a split up to her mid thigh. Her hair is beautiful as it hung in long loose chocolate brown curls past her waist. She is setting on her bed and I can't help but reach out and touch her face.

I tip up her chin with my finger and look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. She is obviously as attracted to me as I am her.

But the major is very true to his word and I am very attached to my cock.

"We better go; will you get into trouble if you go with me?" I asked her.

"No I'm allowed to go anywhere on the grounds as long as I stay within the walls. I do have to let him know where I will be" she said and looked at the floor as she stood up.

I came closer to her and touched her cheek "let's go I'll tell him as we go by their door OK."

"OK" she said and she walked over to the door as I opened it and we walked through.

Fuck look at that ass I could take a bite of that.

Bella's POV

I got up to my room and changed into my night gown.

_Fuck him and the whore he is riding on_. I am thinking as I grab a book and flop down on my bed.

Then I hear a knock at my door, it's Peter. He comes in and asks me to go for a walk with him. I can't help but look at him; he is so sexy, as he sits down on the edge of the bed with me.

He has on a pair of black denim jeans and a black wife beater. He places his cool hand on my face and tips my head back looking into my eyes.

His eyes are black and filled with lust. He tells me to come on and he will tell Jasper that I am going with him.

We can hear them the moment we are in the hall the bed hitting the wall with hard crashes and growls coming from both vampires.

Peter yells at them "we are going outside I will keep her safe."

"I will fuck you up if you don't" he replied with a growl.

I walked on down the hall "like he fucking cares now that he has someone new" I mumble as I make it to the end of the stairs.

Peter reaches ahead of me and opens the glass doors for us as we go out.

"How long have you been here with Jasper" he asks with his arm around my waist and his cool hand resting on the small of my back.

"For a year now it is almost my 19th birthday and I came right after I had turned 18. My uncle Charlie was made my caretaker after my parents died in a car crash. He was deep in debt to Jasper; he had been borrowing money supposedly to take care of me. But instead of taking care of me with it he was drinking it up and buying coke with it. One night Jasper came to the house with his guards and told Charlie he had to come up with his money. I came down stairs to see what all the loud talk was about. Charlie said he would give me to him if he wouldn't kill him. I was of legal age so Jasper said he couldn't pass up a deal like that. Charlie was never to see me again. Then he brought me here to Texas, to his beautiful ranch."

He sits down on a bench that is at the edge of the pond and looks up at me holding out his hand to me. "Sit with me princess."

I place my hand in his and let him draw me down to his side.

"So hasn't living with Jas been quite a change for you. Well him being a vampire and all?"

"Well I used to date one. How well do you know the Cullen's?"

His eyebrow rose. "I know of them fairly well through Char, although I have never met them, not a one of them?"

"Well, I dated the mind reader Edward; however he couldn't read mine thank God. He was very controlling and I had to be this little Ms. Goody Two Shoes all the time. We dated for two years and I never even made it to second base with him."

Peter doubled over laughing his ass off.

"Fucking tease huh?" and he continued to laugh as I laughed with him. "You know what I can't remember the last time someone has made me laugh."

"Well I guess that's supposed to be a compliment so thank you." I said as we continued to laugh.

Then out of nowhere "well …well… you two certainly are getting along very good together" Jasper said.

"OH GOD Jasper! I mean sir, you nearly scared me to death" I said and both men laughed at me.

I noticed Jasper look down at my hand in Peter's and he smirked. I tried to pull it out but Peter held on tightly while he was stroking along the top of my knuckles with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.

"So, are you ready for bed now sweetheart. I will go tuck you in." Jasper whispered with a smile

He held out his hand for the one that Peter was holding. Peter smirked and placed it in Jasper's "you have a lovely possession here Jas. If you would wish some assistance I would be honored at anytime" and he kissed my hand again and placed it in Jasper's as he turned it loose.

"I shall see you in the morning princess" Peter said as he stood up and seemed to vanish from sight.

"May I carry you to bed pet?" Jasper asked as he picked me up bridal style without even giving me time to answer. He nuzzled my neck and I liked it. "You taste good enough to eat" he said as we flew to my bedroom in seconds with his vampire speed.

He took me in and placed me on the bed. Looking at me, his eyes were turning black with lust and his mouth held that panty melting smirk.

But what the hell! Did he think that I didn't just heard him busting down walls in the other room with another woman!

*******hit that review button and send me some love**********


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my Betas, Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishiwaka.

Now I wanna send lotsa love to all you readers and those that send me _my_ love through reviews and PMs.

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I finished with my battle for dominance with Charlotte. She obviously needs to find her someone where she can dominate over him. Because I don't approve of a woman getting the upper hand on me during sex and I had to get very rough with her to show her that.

All I need now is my pet, my Isabella, I have trained her, and I know what she can do and she is very fucking good at it too.

I trained Charlotte years ago also but she has been her own boss now since I let her go over 70 years ago.

As I am following her luscious scent outside, I find my pet sitting at the pond, in the moon light, with Peter. They are laughing and I can smell the lust coming from both of them.

I might give him a little taste of her, but not tonight, she will be mine. I come over to them and he is holding her hand, stroking it with his fingers.

I think about breaking them off at first and I'm guessing he can read my expression because of that smirk of his face.

I suggested that she go to bed, even though I hated to embarrass her by telling her to. We have made so much progress in our relationship that I ask, not demand and in return she almost always does exactly what I want her to do. So in return she doesn't feel like a child and I remain in charge.

Peter suggests that he will help me with Bella anytime I need it. Like the god of war would need help with a woman. However, having someone around to help me keep her completely safe, if I ever have to leave for duty, well, he would come in very handy.

But right now, I have a mad little hell cat to take care of.

I gather her in my arms and carry her quickly to her room. We get to her room and I want her so bad it hurts. I place her on the bed and look at her, damn she looks so good in that gown, it clings to her breasts and her nipples straining against the silk.

Then her rage hits me so hard and fast that I have to sit down on the edge of the bed as she gets up and goes past me to the bathroom. When she comes out, she walks past me without so much as even brushing against me and starts to get into bed alone.

I can tell she is pissed and I love it. I've never had a woman so jealous over me.

"May I sleep in here with you sweet heart?" I ask her as she starts to lie down and I pull the covers up over her.

"Yes, if that's what you wish" she said her emotions so cold, you could freeze ice on her ass.

I chuckled and she raised her eyebrows at me. "Can I ask what is so funny?" she asked all bitchy like.

"Yes. If I didn't know better my Bella I would think you are jealous of what happened tonight."

I know she is, I just want to hear it. I continue to hold back my laughter as I pull off all my clothes and climb into bed with her. She stays on her side facing me which is good, I have to have eye contact with her when we discuss something and she knows this.

"Well, how do you expect me to feel when you let some woman start grinding on you like a bitch dog in heat right in front of me? Then you take her to a room right next to mine and fucking bring the walls down. How do you think I feel? Just how would you feel if I took Peter down stairs and let him fuck me on the dining room table and you were supposed to just sit and listen to it? HUH?"

Yea, the shit just hit the fan. But honestly, she is right. Fuck I hate admitting this, but she is.

She is sitting up now with her finger in my face by the time she finishes her little rant, causing my cock to give a little twitch.

Bella's POV

What the fuck? How does he think I feel?

So I let him have it and since I am going to get more of an ass beating from this I pour it all out. Poking the major in the chest with my finger and yelling at him. But then I see a side of him I didn't know was there.

"You are very right my sweet. I'm sorry for my actions tonight. I should have pushed her off of me. Or at least had enough respect for you to not have had sex with her. I'm sorry I was drinking and horney. However that is a piss poor excuse. It will never happen again the only time I will be with another woman is with your permission ok?" he told me and I feel like he meant every word of it.

Then he projected his guilt to me so that I would know he was telling me the truth.

I began to cry "don't hurt me again please. I have had enough hurt in my life Jas and I can't stand any more, you are all that I have left. I have no one else. But you need to know this right now it will be a cold day in hell if you wait for me to give you permission to be with another woman. I just can't believe that you did me like that."

His expression looks of pain and sorrow. He puts a hand on each side of my face "I'm sorry baby I will make it up to you if it takes the rest of our eternity. I do need to speak with you about something else though" he whispers.

He tugs me gently to lay back down with me on my side, pulled tightly against him and he drags one of my legs over his with his hand on my thigh. I feel his hard cock brush gently at the top of my thigh but I pretend to not notice.

My head is on my chest and he lays his chin on the top of my head, letting out a deep breath before he begins. "What do you think of Peter?" he asks.

Knowingly I tread on this subject carefully.

"Well I just met him. He seems very nice though and funny." I draw lazy circles on his chest and I love it when I feel his unneeded breath catch when I graze my nails over his nipples.

"Do you find him attractive and don't lie, I can tell when you lie to me." He rubs my back with his cool hands igniting a fire as he does.

"Well, I guess he is. But you are my master, Jasper. I desire only you."

Jasper's POV

I really screwed this up I hate it when she cries and she takes a lot before she will break down.

I have never had to give any female as many spankings as I have her in her past to get her as respectful of me as she is and know I hope I have not caused us to slide back any.

But I think I can make things a little better. So I ask her if she finds Peter attractive already knowing the answer.

"Well, I guess he is. But you are my master, Jasper. I desire only you." She replies, which was a good answer. However, her reply of only desiring me makes me feel even worse about my previous actions with Charlotte.

"I want to run something by you and I don't want an answer tonight. I will come back to you for my answer later after I feel you have had time to think it through."

"OK." She nods against my chest as she rubs her hand slightly lower on my belly at the top of my hair line, that travels down to my hard cock, and yawns.

She always gets sleepy when she has been very upset.

"I have known Peter for a long time. After Maria changed me she put me in charge of the army and it's prisoners. You remember about all that."

She nodded. I had told her before about the wars.

"Well," I continued, "I found Peter and changed him. I am his master also, that is why I gave him my last name, Whitlock. I think a lot of him, he is just like me in so many ways. I trained him and we fought together for years. I trust him with my life. Bella, he is the only man other than myself that I would trust you with."

Shit! She scared me and it's not easy to scare a vampire!

She jumped straight up in the bed and onto her knees with a jerk, so fast that _**I**_didn't even see it.

"Jasper, please don't give me away! I love you! You are the only family I have!"

She what … loves me…. well that sure shocked the shit out of me. I have known it for a while now, but hearing her say it still shocked me.

"Calm down sweetie. I love you too. But I am a hard ass and I am well aware of it. I do have to be gone at times, for business, in places not meant for ladies. I want someone that can be with you here when I'm not. Someone, that you can be with for comfort when you're pissed and I'll be here for you when you're pissed at him. There will be rules though."

"But what about his wife, how is she going to look at this? I don't want her living here with us master. If she is part of this arrangement, I mean you no disrespect but I am not interested."

I couldn't contain my laughter, I could not expect anything less from her now where it concerns Char. I reached out to her and she allowed me to bring her to me. I pulled her to me, sitting her a straddle of my lap.

"For one, she is not his wife. I am her master also, but I let her go 70 years ago when she asked to be released. She is a friend and will never be anything more to me ever again." I said as she lay her head down on my shoulder.

I could feel her anger lessen more as she let what I had just said about Charlotte sink in.

"So, she is a long time fuck buddy huh?" she mumbled through a yawn.

I laughed a little, kissing her on top of the head. I slid down in the bed with her still tight against my front and pulled the covers over her.

"Go to sleep honey. We'll talk more tomorrow."

************send me some love**************


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my Betas, Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishiwaka.

Now I wanna send lotsa love to all you readers and those that send me _my_ love through reviews and PMs.

Thanks to my Betas, Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishiwaka.

Now I wanna send lotsa love to all you readers and those that send me _my_ love through reviews and PMs.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from down stairs.

"MMM" I mumble sniffing the air as I stretch lazily across Jasper.

Jasper chuckles as he rubs my back soothingly, "your sense of smell is like that of a vampire."

"Something is wrong Tosha usually calls for me at 8:00 every morning and its 10:00 already." I say looking at my clock and come to think of it Jasper has usually left my bed by the time I get up too. "What is going on?"

"Charlotte wants to start over and she is cooking you breakfast. Go shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen. I need to talk to Peter OK. I love you."

Ok its official I am dead. I died in my sleep because Jasper just told me he loved me and the vamp bitch dog is cooking me breakfast.

I know Jasper is feeling my jealousy and anger but he doesn't say a word. "I love you too" I tell him as I stretch up his body and kiss him.

I get up and gather my clothes so I can take a shower. I let out a little squeal as slaps my ass "30 minutes" and he gives me my favorite sexy little smirk.

"Yes Major" and I salute him.

He laughs and closes the door behind him shaking his head.

I get my shower over with, put on a pair of comfy cut off jean shorts, and a dark purple wife beater. I leave my hair down, and put on my socks and Nikes because I plan on going for a walk after breakfast.

Jasper's POV

After I come out of my little hell cat's bed room, I meet Peter in the hallway. "You want to speak to me?"

He already knows what we need to discuss and so does Charlotte because they could hear every word that was said last night. However that is the whole reason Char is cooking this morning. Because she knows that my Bella has her on her shit list.

I lead him into my office and we set down at my table, I do not have a desk because I want all of my men to be able to sit down at once when I call a meeting with them.

"So why is Char fixing Bella breakfast?" I ask him, if she hurts Bella's feelings I will throw her out on her ass.

Peter is trying to contain his laughter. "The bitch dog is embarrassed and eaten up with guilt. I, on the other hand loved the thought of me and her on the table."

I can't help the little growl that escapes me over the table comment, but after I think about it for a moment I join him laughing at my Bella's colorful phrases.

"So you know what I would like?" I question, watching him closely and gauging his emotions.

"Yes."

"What do you think? Would you be interested in becoming her companion?"

"Well I think she is damn sexy, sweet, smart, and funny as hell; but I would have a list of my rules to go over as well."

Well he's got balls I'll give him that. I nod agreeing.

We leave my office to go find my pet.

"You have my permission to get to know her better when you wish; but you keep in mind that I am her master, understood."

"Yes sir. But first I need to go out to feed. Do I have your permission to feed in your area?"

"Yes but only the drug addicts or thieves you know the rules." He nodded and we continued on downstairs so I can begin the day of sucking up to my sweetie.

Bella's POV

I get downstairs and Charlotte catches me at the doorway and hugs me "I'm so sorry, you're not the only one that acts unladylike when they get drunk. Can we start over? I made you breakfast. Tosha said you liked gravy and biscuits. So I made that and 2 eggs, bacon, and fried apples."

She smiled at me and I think she is sincere, so I'll give her one more shot as long as she keeps her hands to herself. "Well I have been in the same shape before. So let me check out the food, it smells delicious."

I start to the food and someone comes up behind me and grabs from behind pulling me up against him. I get very nervous, recognizing immediately that it is not Jasper; just by the way that he holds me.

He whispers in my ear "good morning princess. Did you rest well?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking?" I replied politely in case Jasper was close by, still careful not to show any reaction to him holding me.

Then Jasper came around in front of me stroking his finger down the side of my cheek and winking, as he leaned in for a quick morning kiss.

Then I knew he had already spoken to Peter, by the way, who seemed to be ok with it, judging by the hardness I was feeling against my lower back.

Char says "let her eat boys, and then you can play."They laugh as Bella pulls Jasper to a chair and sits down herself.

After I eat breakfast I look to Jasper, "Sir may I go for a walk, please?"

Jasper smirks at me and nods "may I go with you?"

"Sure I would love some company." I stand up and take his hand. I thank Char for the breakfast and Jasper tells Peter we will see him later. Of course I caught the '_we'_ in that.

We walk for a while around his huge ranch. There are three large barns; one for feed, one for his cattle, and one for his horses.

It has a large pond covered with lily pads. I love to raise my window at night, while Jasper and I lie on his bed, and listen to the frogs that live there.

He even has an in ground pool with diving board and slides. He had it installed after I came to live with him, so we could enjoy it together on hot afternoons after he was finished making his rounds.

The grounds have lots of workers going back and forth doing their work and greeting us as they see us. I always remember what Jasper has taught me no eye contact with his outside help. It could cause problems. Jasper is very protective of me.

Jasper is always in Major mode when out of my bedroom and sometimes even in there. Not saying that I don't enjoy when the Major comes out to play.

We walk a while more and we come to a clearing in the trees where I see a large blanket stretched out on the ground. I see two large pillows and my favorite book, "Wind in the Willows".

I know it's a childish book but I love it. Jasper sits down, taking me with him, and pulling me closely into his side.

I look into his red eyes very curiously "you arranged all this just for me, why?"

"Because up until last night I didn't realize how much you meant to me. That is why I always want to see that you are happy and taken care of. This is why I asked Peter to come and visit with me, so I can allow the two of you to meet and see how things go. If you and I are having problems or if I have to be gone, Peter can step in and I will always have you safe and taken care of. I can't imagine my life without you and up until last night I didn't know how much I loved you. Until I saw how much I hurt you with the way I behaved, then I knew. I'm not perfect pet, and I am not going to tell you that I won't hurt you again, but it will never be with another woman, but enough of all that for right now. Today will be special for you I want to show you just how very loving I can be."

"You don't have to do this. I know you can be very loving you show me that each and every day, when you see to my every need and you take such good care of me."

He places one of the pillows in his lap and pats it "lay down and rest, I'll read to you."

I lie down and look up at him with his fiery red eyes that are so filled with love, as he reads softly to me. His voice is so peaceful and deep, relaxing my whole body. After about an hour of him reading I get up on my knees, straddle his legs, and remove the book.

His eyes darken and I can hear the rumble of his purr coming from him. I know he can feel the lust coming from me and it must be rolling off me in waves.

"I need you Jasper, I need you right now."

I pull my shirt up over my head slowly and throw it to the side. Then I stand up with my feet still on each side of his body, and unzip my shorts, sliding them and my panties down and kicking them off.

I set back down astraddle of him and I can feel his hard cock pressing against his pants. I reach behind me and unfasten my bra. He places his hand on my upper thighs which are wrapped around his waist.

I rock myself against him pushing my throbbing pussy against the hardness in his pants.

He growls "I am sorry sweetie, but I don't know how much longer I can hold off my dominate side I am fighting it hard." He slid both of his hands down to my ass and gripped it hard thrusting forward.

"I don't want you to Major, show me who my master is" I growled at him.

This pushed him over the edge.

He grabbed a hold of me, flipped us over, rose up on his knees, and laid me back.

My knees were still raised in the air with him in between them. I raised his shirt up and he grabbed a hold of it with both of his hands, ripping it off.

"Mmm… fuck Major, you look delicious."

He stood quickly and removed his pants, his rock hard cock springing free. Then he was back between my legs in a matter of seconds.

He grabbed a hold of the back of my legs above my knees and pushed them up until my knees were almost against the ground.

"Fuck me Major. Fuck me hard" I yelled at him knowing how much he loves me to tell him exactly what I want from him, and he did just that.

Jasper's POV

She knows how I love it when she talks dirty to me during sex. She wants me to fuck her and that is just what I am going to do.

I have her legs open wide and press hard against the sides of her body. Her hot wet pussy is begging for me, I can smell its lovely fragrance as I shove myself in her hard and fast.

I almost pull out completely then I shove it back in hard. She arches her back meeting my every stroke.

"That's it my pet do you like hard?"

"Yes Major I love it when you ride me" she replies breathlessly.

"You want more my pet? Tell me who you want. Tell me who your Major is."

I want her to say it so every worker and everyone on my grounds know who she belongs to.

"YOU, I BELONG TO, MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK!" she yells as her body rocks her with an orgasm.

I grab one of her nipples in my mouth and tug on it gently as I push into her harder and faster finding my own release deep within her.

I let out a loud ferocious growl and I bite into her left breast and suck lightly, marking my ownership, but just a sip and careful not to let any of my venom enter her.

My little hell cat lets out a little growl of her own as she releases a second time from my mark. This is the first time I have ever fed from her.

I will not change her until her 19th birthday because I am 23 and I want her to be closer to my age and experience all that she can in her human life before then.

Her blood is so damn good it is sweet and hot and with her smell of cherry blossoms and our combined juices coming from her, I can't help myself as I get off again just from drinking her blood. Damn what a rush; that's a first for me. I have never had a hard time getting off with Bella, but I have never gotten off from just tasting someone's blood.

Then I hear someone coming running at vampire speed through the woods.

********************send me sum love***********


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter's POV

I am outside on Jasper's grounds, I have just came back after a quick feed. I see a couple of Jasper's guys trying to break one of Jasper's wild horses and I walk over to watch the excitement.

We can hear Jasper and his 'suck-up sex' in the woods.

Then one of Jasper's human workers comes running up to us yelling that a strange vampire was spotted coming through the woods but they lost him.

Fuck! I start running towards the woods following the sweet fragrance of Bella to find exactly where they are. Damn I have got to get me some of that soon.

I can see them lying on a blanket, but as I get closer Jasper jumps up to cover Bella in a crouch ready to attack my ass.

"Behind you dumb fuck in the woods not me" I say and he turns around immediately. I see someone with red eyes take off like a bat out of hell.

"Someone had the balls to watch us. I have to get her to the house then I will take care of this!" Jasper roared.

I sniff the air, picking up on the strange vampires scent and heading after him.

Jaspers POV

Bella is huddled in a ball scared shitless, crying.

"It's ok pet, I am here and I will not let anything happen to you." I whisper to her as I put on my pants, pick her up bridal style, and carry her to the house.

I walk in and Char looks up at me "go help Peter and the others, someone was in the woods watching us."

She obeys, never questioning me and runs out the door.

I take Bella up to her room. She is still naked, so I get her throw off of the foot of the bed and wrap it around her pulling her against my bare chest.

"Are you ok did I hurt you?" I ask her rubbing up and down her arms trying to calm her some before, I leave her to go find our intruder.

"No what happened and what was Peter talking about?" She asked me, I can feel the confusion and fear coming off her.

"We had a stranger in the woods, a vampire, watching us. Nothing to worry about. When he is found he will be dwelt with. Now you go take a nice hot bubble bath and get dressed we are going out shopping. We will grab some dinner while we are out."

I rise off the bed walking over to the widow, needing to see what's going on outside.

Bella's POV

I am not sure exactly what is going on outside. But whatever it is I know Jasper will not let anything happen to me. I can see he wants to leave me but is afraid to.

"I will be ok you can go find out what is going on." I walk over to him although I am still naked and wrap me arms around his waist.

"No I will not leave you alone. You go on and began your bath, but leave the door opened." He is very edgy I have to walk on egg shells when he is like this or I always get my ass busted. He gave me a quick hug then turned me towards the bathroom.

I go on in and start bathing. When I get out and dry myself off. I step out into my room with only my towel that I am trying to get some of the water out of my hair when I see Peter and Jasper standing in front of my window.

"Oh my goodness major I am so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry" I ramble turning back for the bathroom. Only to be stopped by a cold hand on my arm.

"Don't be embarrassed princess. Before long I will know every inch of this beautiful body of yours" Peter said as he turned me back around to face him.

I looked over at Jasper who hadn't moved but had a very sexy smirk on his face.

"I need to find some clothes. I…I didn't take any into the bathroom with me" I stuttered.

I sure hope I don't get a spanking over this it was an accident.

As Jasper sensed my discomfort and anxiety he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my naked body around him trying to use my towel from my hair to hide me some

"Get dressed everything is fine pet you are not in trouble. You need to get used to Peter being around you" Jasper said with a sexy smirk still on his face.

I turned around and go to my dresser and find my black panties and matching bra first and slowly began to put them on. That's when I feel a cold body behind me with arms wrapped around the front of my body, one hand coming up and cupping my breast messaging gently.

I can't help myself I try hard not to react but I find myself close my eyes and lean back, even though I know evidently it isn't Jasper.

That's when he whispers lightly "you feel every bit as good as you smell princess."

Fuck the husky sound in his voice makes my began to get wet. I stiffen up, trying to fight my body's reactions to him. and Jasper comes in front of me "let him get to know you a little better pet. He would never hurt you for he knows I would kill him first."

Jasper reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand, leaned forward, and kissed me deeply. His tongue sliding gently back and forth with mine.

Then Peter slid one hand down and went under my panties. Jasper stopped kissing me and I was afraid he was moving away. I grabbed a hold of his arm not wanting him to leave me I was afraid.

"I will only be in my office down the hall. You have only but to say my name and I will be here at once. I have things I need to take care of and Peter needs to get to know you a little better. I will come back to get you to go out in a little while."

He gives me one last kiss then is gone.

Peter's hand is still in my panties he starts to slowly rub my clit in small circles applying only a tiny amount of pressure. I moan and try to turn around but he still won't let me. He kisses and licks along my collar bones moving my hair over to one side.

He whispers in my ear "Damn you smell so good. I want to make love to you princess. May I?"

I have never been with anyone other than Jasper. "Yes. Please" is all I can strain out Jasper has never called what we do making love to me, this might be very different.

He scoops me up and carries me to my bed laying me down. He removes his clothes and I can't help but watch him he is every bit a man as my major in every way. "Do you like what you see" he asks smirking sexily at me.

Busted damn. To answer him I just lick my lips and nervously get up on my knees ….

Peter's POV

She looks so good when she steps out of that bathroom. I want inside of her, right now. I look up at Jasper for permission he is her master and mine as well for that matter. He nods his head knowingly and motions his head at her.

"Hell yea, thank you major" I mouth at him.

I move in for a feel. She is afraid at first I think it is because Jasper is there. He comforts her and leaves.

After he leaves I give her a little pleasure to make her want more then I lay her on the bed and start taking my pants off as she is watching me and seems very pleased in what she sees.

Then she raises on her knees and grabs my hard throbbing cock in her mouth and sucks it hard. I have had humans before but never one that knew I was a vampire and didn't even flinch. Even when she hears my growls it doesn't scare her she responds with a moan.

I pull back from her and climb on the bed at her feet. I grab her right foot and lick the bottom from her precious little heel to her toes. She lets out a little giggle. I smile then gently suck on her big toe.

"Oh my god" she moans out. I can't help it my fangs extend from my lust for her. But I will not bite her, not yet anyways.

I lick her leg running my tongue down the inside all the way to her knee where I sucked gently and ran my tongue in the bend of her knee. Then I continue licking up to her sweet hot pussy.

I licked up the side of her wetness not touching it just yet, she arches her back pushing her sweetness towards my tongue. I raise my head looking at her smirking.

She is squirming around like a kitten, and is trying to get me in the right spot "what is it kitten, do you want something?"

Bella's POV

"Please Peter…Please I need more" I beg him. I want him so bad.

I start to put my hand down there to show him where I want him. But he catches my hand in his and lovingly kisses it. "No, no, no, kitten sorry but you can't touch. I'm just getting started" he tells me with that fucking sexy smirk of his.

This is it I am going to explode.

He moves his mouth to my pussy and starts to lick it from bottom to top. Then he licks my nub pressing slightly as he then inserts his finger moving it in and out. I am almost ready to come.

I push myself closer to him and he pulls back.

What the hell.

I place a hand in his hair trying to pull him back.

He chuckles "not yet kitten I don't want you to come yet I want you to wait and come with me."

He moves his body up kissing and nipping as he makes his way up to my mouth. He is taking so much more time with me than Jasper.

About the same time I let reality sink in that this is not Jasper, his mouth meets mine and his eyes are black as coal. Our tongues tangle together and I push my body up to his, finding his long hard cock and putting it where it belongs.

Both of us let out groans of pleasure and he starts to purr this makes me so proud, he is purring for me. Jasper says that is what a male vampire does when he is truly in love.

Jasper's purring has always been something that has made me feel very special. Now I have another man, my companion, purring for me as well.

He moves his head down to my breast and sucks on it as he is moving his cock slowly in and out of me rubbing against my clit with every stroke, damn he is so amazing.

"Are you going to come for me kitten? Who is going to make you come baby, tell me" he says as I reach my peak.

Then he bites me tasting my blood, marking me on my other breast. It pushes me over the edge as Peter growls "tell me now kitten" as he pumps harder.

"Oh Peter, come with me my prince….Please…" I yell at him as my body spasms with orgasms.

Peter's POV

I told her to come for me and tell me who was making her come as I tasted her sweet blood, marking her with my ownership as well as Jasper's. Her response hit me with surprise.

She called me her prince, her prince. It hit me then I'm in love for the first time in my existence I'm in love.

All these feelings hit and push me into one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had and since I am 145 that's saying something.

We work our bodies until every last drop of orgasm is gone. Then I roll over on my back pulling her on top of me.

As she smiles up at me, I carefully take a strand of her hair and push it back out of her face, I do not think I have ever seen a woman more beautiful.

Then major ass hole comes in.

********************send me some love**********


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

After leaving my best friend to get more acquainted with my Bella, I went to make a few calls in my office to find out if anyone has spotted any new vampires in town.

I can't concentrate with being able to hear Peter in there with my pet. So I go downstairs and outside to make my calls.

I have never been so torn before I need someone else that I can trust to help me take care of Bella and a companion to be with when I am unavailable. But if he ever hurts her, makes her cry, or disappoints her, he is one dead fucker.

I find out from an old friend, Alec, that there have been some newborns spotted and their leader seems to be a vampire named James. So I call Aro to find out if he knows anything about him.

He said James is one hell of a tracker and very conniving, not to put anything past him and to not leave my mate unattended if he was the one watching us, he may have a fancy for her.

I am very worried, I need to know where he is going and if he is up to anything. So I put two of my best trackers on him. Then I go upstairs after telling Char that we are going out and she can come with us if she wants to.

I get to the door and their breathing has finally calmed down. I open the door up and the love coming from Peter for my pet is very strong. This is a good thing, it happened faster than I thought it would.

If he loves her this much, he is the one I need to be her companion. I smile at him and my Bella starts to get up I shake my head.

"That is not necessary sweetie you can remain there for a few more minutes. I need to talk to you both and anything that concerns you will always be discussed in front of you."

Peter pulls her back to his naked side as she blushes I feel shame coming from her. I get close to her and sit down, looking into her eyes, and placing a hand on her cheek, that she very easily leans into.

"Did he fully satisfy you sweetie?"

"Yes sir" she replied downing her head.

I could tell by Peters smirk that he knew he had, but she wasn't going to give me any details.

"And you Peter, have I trained her well?"

"Yes major she has left me very satisfied" he replied.

"I have found out about our visitor. His name is James, he is known as a tracker, and has a group of newborns following him. He shouldn't have any need to bother her but we will need to be on full watch. Bella's scent is very intoxicating among our kind. Someone finding her living among us would be very curious. Until we find out where he is I have set out my two best trackers to keep an eye on him."

I lean in and kiss my pet, she smells like cherry blossoms and Peter. I will have to get used to that … or mark her again with my scent each time, now there's a thought.

"Now we need to discuss the rules regarding our relationship. Although 3 in a relationship is very common it among our kind we must have rules to succeed. You may get dressed Isabella while we talk."

"Yes sir" she said rising up and Peter snatched a kiss from her making her blush. When she gets up Peter and I hold on to the throw she is trying to keep around her.

She blushes and shakes her head getting up showing that sexy ass.

Then Peter yells getting off the bed naked as well "what the fuck Jas when did you do this, it is unacceptable."

I look where he is on his knees rubbing the back of her upper thighs and there are hand print bruises from me. I get up and go to her turning her around.

The sex that we have together does not concern Peter.

"Sweetie did I do this to you today?"

She nodded "yes, but it didn't hurt at the time. It's ok, when the animal in you comes out, you just get a little carried away."

"Was Peter rough with you?"

"No major, he was very tender."

"I am very sorry. I will try to contain my more dominant animal side. But with the love I have for you. I get all swept up in your scent and warmth, which pushes me over, and then I go into major mode."

I don't know how else to say it to her, my major side still remains in me and it demands to be in control. I hold her face in my hands and kiss her while Peter is standing and still has her pulled against him protectively.

"I think now would be a good time to go over the rules. Agreed?" Peter said, as he released his grip on her so she could get dressed, and Peter can put on his pants.

We then all walk over to the window to have a discussion.

"My top rule is for you to tone it down enough so there is never another bruise made on her" Peter said through clenched teeth angrily. I know he has a right to be pissed and that is the only reason I don't kick his ass.

"Agreed." I nod noticing that his emotions changes a little.

"My top rule is, I am her master and when I tell her to do something you do not question me."

"Agreed. My second is that when she is in bed with one of us the other can join, if she wishes for him to, but he cannot command her to go to him."

Now that hit me hard the bastard. But two can play at that game.

"Agreed. My second is that whenever I think that she needs to be disciplined you do not fucking interfere."

"What the fuck! I cannot say that I will keep my mouth shut while you spank her ass if I don't see fit as well. But I will try to respect your authority major. How does that sound."

He was at least going to try.

"Very well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Are you ready now Isabella?" I turn to her and notice that she is indeed ready and looking damn sexy too.

Bella's POV

As my men discuss their rules for our relationship I continue to get dressed. Since this is the first time Jasper has ever taken me out I am a little nervous.

I usually shop online and Tosha does the shopping for my personal things and stuff for the house.

I put on my favorite pair of tight fitting denim jeans and a thin strapped shirt that shows my navel when I move and my cleavage, and I added a push-up bra for extra help.

It drives Jas crazy when I wear shirts like this at home. So maybe I will be able to keep both of their attentions on me with all the other pretty women we will be seeing while we are out.

I left my hair down, because when I get nervous I need to twirl it around my fingers.

I look up at the men and they both are looking at me with sexy little half smiles. Just as I think I am getting ready to get attacked, Char opens the door grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around.

"It has been so long since I've been to a mall this will be so much fun" she said excitedly as I giggled.

"This is the first time in almost a year since I've been too" I thought of how much fun Alice and I used to have at the mall.

Then I noticed that Char and Peter were looking at Jasper.

"Lets go and maybe we can catch a movie while we are out too" he said trying to smile.

But I could tell he was upset about what I had said. I nodded and held his hand as we went down the stairs. When we got outside he led me to his side of the car. Char got in the back and Peter winked at me causing me to smile as he got in the passenger seat.

I turned and boldly pulled Jasper up against me as I stood on my tip toes, and looked him in the eyes.

I whispered "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am sorry. I have never asked to go out and I have never been told that I couldn't. I didn't even realize I had missed it until you mentioned us going earlier. I love you and you have been nothing but good to me."

He smiled and kissed me picking me up off the ground with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Save some for me princess and let's get going" Peter teased causing Jasper to growl.

We got into the car and off we went.

First we went shopping at the mall. Char and I took off hitting the clothing stores. The boys didn't like leaving me but Charlotte said she would take care of me. So they went off shopping by themselves.

I found an awesome sale at JC Penny's and we busted it wide open.

Jasper and Peter gave me their cards and Char had one of her own so we had a lot of shopping to do with no limits.

I called Jasper and said "Sir, I found some of the cutest new bed covers and curtains that would look so good in my room. Would it be ok if I buy them?"

"You can decorate your room anyway you see fit" he said sweetly.

"Ok bye I love you."

"I love you too" he said and I closed my phone back up.

So I bought all new bed room deco for my room. We had so much fun.

Then we went into another clothing store. I was trying on some dress clothes. When I stepped out I was caught around the waist by Peter and pulled up close to him as he pushed my hair to the side and licked my neck.

"MMMM" he whispered "are you ready for round two kitten?"

Fuck my guys are just like James Bond, very sexy but very deadly.

Then I see the young woman that works there watching us and smiling. "Not here my prince, we have an audience."

"Later then kitten" he whispered.

Jasper's POV

I didn't even realize that I had kept my pet from doing the things that she enjoyed. I guess I was always trying to teach her how I wanted her to be.

Damn I am a hard ass.

I have a lot of changing to do where she is concerned in my life. Her birthday is in two months and I am going to change her then.

I have had her almost a year now and there is so much about her that I have never asked.

After we get to the mall and Char insists Bella will be safe with her. So Peter and I go off by ourselves.

"I need to talk. Can we go sit down on a bench somewhere?" I asked Peter.

"Of course. What's up major?"

"Peter I know I'm a hard ass. But I didn't realize how much of one until the past twenty four hours. I haven't had her out of my house in 10 months and she has never once complained. There is so many things that I don't know about her. She is asking me questions about my past all the time. But I only know what she has told Alice. I lived with them for 5 years, until my sophomore year of high school. I couldn't handle the vegetarian diet anymore. I wasn't in love with Alice but I asked her if she wanted to leave with me. When she said no I left anyways. I still keep in touch with Alice, she calls or writes. She always kept me informed on the whole relationship between Edward and Bella. I have never asked her personal questions about things she has done or what had happened in her past. I only wanted to know about her, her favorite color, her favorite author, only things just about her. Go ahead say it, I am a dumb fuck." I groaned as I tugged my hands through my hair feeling like a complete failure.

"Ok you are a dumb fuck." He sniggered completely enjoying this. "But this girl loves you just the way you are. This relationship that we are starting with her today is going to help this to work. She is going to be the most satisfied woman around. You and I are so different in the way we will treat her she will get more than enough attention, love, and protection. Ok Jasper, so don't worry and if you get interested in something about her all you have to do is ask her. She seems to be very happy with the way your relationship has been going and you have to keep in mind that the only reason she is doing this with me is because its what you want, not that she is unhappy with you."

"Thanks man, I needed to hear that. Now let's go find our woman." I patted his shoulder and we went off to find our girl.

Peter got to her first making her blush. Damn she was sexy as hell when she blushes like that and I know that it creeps down top the top of her luscious breasts. The thought makes my cock twitch.

Thinking of her breasts makes me also remember mark that she now wears there. Mmm….

**********************send me love***************


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

We had so much fun together, we went to the theater in the mall, then to dinner and dancing. I got a little pissed at the restaurant, one of the waitresses was a little too friendly.

So I politely had to tell her that both of those men were mine and she was about to get a good ass kicking if she wasn't careful. Jasper and Peter enjoyed that a little to much I didn't even think we would make it out of the dinner before they both had their wicked way with me. Not that I but of much of a fight though.

We got back home and Charlotte went outside to fuck with the guards she said. I don't think she was just saying that. I think that is exactly what she did.

I went up to my room to change clothes and after I was dressed in my gown, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Peter standing on the other side.

"You look radiant my little princess. Do you want to come downstairs and watch movies with us in the family room?"

"Of course, my prince" I teased doing a curtsey and holding out my hand for him.

"Mmm… you are playing with fire there princess" he said as he ignored my hand and swooped me up bridal style, packing me to the family room.

When we got entered the family room, it was fixed up so romantic, candles were lit sitting all around the room, a huge fluffy blanket was stretched out on the floor, lots of throw pillows spread out everywhere, and a tray of fruit with cheese and crackers on it, along with a bottle of wine and 3 glasses.

Then I saw a pile of movies on the entertainment center and they were all my favorites, 16 Candles and a stack of Vampire movies, I love a good vampire movie. I looked at both men who were enjoying watching me take my inventory.

"So I guess someone is wanting some bootie time tonight. Huh? This is so sweet. So… I think two men deserve a big thank you."

I walked over to Jasper raised on my tip toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and just held on for a few minutes.

He led me over to the blanket and I sat down between them and leaned over and kissed Peter, who let his hands start roaming around on my body.

I pulled back and leaned over against my major letting him wrap me up into his strong arms as Peter picked my feet up and placed them in his lap rubbing them gently.

"Can we watch 16 Candles first since its only 6:00 and we'll save the scary movies for later."

They both sighed, but when I giggled they both laughed with me. Peter got up, put the movie in, came back over, and sat down beside me.

We watched the movie while I pigged out on the snacks and wine, but until after asking for permission first. However, I know damn well that they are not worried about me getting out of control tonight, someone wants some pussy.

Then Peter placed my feet back into his lap and began rubbing them soothingly again. "So princess tell me more about you and fuckward."

Jasper moved so he was setting with me between his legs wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well I have told you the rough outline of it, but here goes. I moved to Forks to live with my dumb ass uncle after my parents died. He was my only relative and not what I would have chosen for a child, he was a cocaine dealer and an addict. I met Alice in high school freshman year. Being the new kid she became my best and only friend. She introduced me to her whole family, and all the boys including my Jasper." I said leaning back to give him a kiss. "During my junior year Edward started getting closer to me and we started spending a lot of time together. At first I thought this was it, he was the one and finally I would lose my virginity. (Jasper growled snuggling tighter against me.) He made me think I was something special, but the closer we got, the more he pulled away. He would become romantic, let things go way too far, and get me all hot and bothered. Then he would say he was sorry that he shouldn't have let it get that far and that he had to either go or he would take me home. After about 2 years of his shit and me being a fucking little miss goody two shoes, I told him I wanted to see other people. He seemed as relieved as I was. But I never even cared about being in the same room with the fucking tease after that." I sighed resting in the comfort of my men.

Peter is rubbing higher on my leg now and Jasper is rubbing small circles on my tummy.

"So what were your parents like?" Jasper asked, which surprised the hell out of me. He never has asked anything about my family.

"Well my mother was just a stay at home mom, she cooked and cleaned, that sort of things and my dad was a police officer, and a good provider for our family." I couldn't help it I started to cry. "God how I miss them, they were the best parents anyone could have asked for."

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to make you cry" Jasper whispered lovingly in my ear.

"It's all right baby. This is how we get to know even more about each other. Is it ok if I ask Peter some questions too." I asked Jasper but focused my attention on Peter.

"Of course darlin. He will hide nothing from you." You could hear the smirk in Jasper's voice.

Peter's POV

I know by that look it's my turn to answer some questions.

Oh fuck I better tread softly.

"I need to ask you some questions like I have Jas. Were you ever married and exactly what is your relationship with Charlotte?"

Yeah this could be a problem. I looked at Jasper who was giving me the shit eating grin, _fuck you_, I mouthed at him.

"Well no I was never married. Maria changed Jasper as you know and Jasper changed me when I was 23 and he changed Charlotte about a year later. Jas trained us both to fight with him, we have been watching each others backs for years now. After the vampire war was over I went to travel around the world some and Char went with me." I looked at her raising my eyebrow while I was rubbing my stubble on my chin. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to your other question kitten?" I tried using my pet name for her, hoping she might just let it go.

No fucking luck.

"Of course…. but if you don't feel close enough to me yet, we can go a lot slower. I can give you all the time you need to feel comfortable with me. You don't even have to feel pressured to discuss any part of your life with me and I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me either you take as much time as you need."

Oh yea she is playing me and the thought of no more sex with my kitten was not in the cards.

"Oh hell, no you're not getting me out of that bed of yours that easy. Charlotte found me in California where I had moved to be able to feed a lot easier on humans without being noticed. We have lived together for a while. Not as a couple I could fuck who I wanted to and she done the same. But when no one else was available and we wanted some, the other was there."

I studied her face. Waiting for a response, she just played with Jasper's fingers for a minute before responding.

"Well men this morning I listened to the two of you barking out rules concerning our relationship. I want to be able to add one condition of my own right now. Is that fair enough?"

She looked at Jasper, he is her master after all, and she respects his permission on all things. We both agreed to hear her out.

"My only rule is this and it is going to be nonnegotiable. That if I am yours, then you both are mine, and I… do… not… share, if it ever happens, and I find out about it, then I can decide if I wish to continue with two mates, or not. In return I will not be with any other man other than the two of you."

She awaited our answer looking from one of us to the other. Jasper projected the feelings of doubt she was having to me.

I traced her cheek with my finger "you have my word kitten. After being with you I don't think any other woman could ever satisfy me again."

Then Jasper said "sweetheart after seeing and feeling the hurt I caused you the other night there will never be another for me, only you. I agree to your terms."

Bella's POV

"Don't get me wrong I am really starting to like Char and it has been so long since I have had a female friend. I need her friendship, but not her help in satisfying my mates."

I no sooner got that out of my mouth, than I was caught by Peter he was on his knees in front of me. He leaned forward, softly hold my face in his hands and kissed me gently and deeply our tongues twining together.

I moaned as I felt Jasper rubbing his hard cock against my ass and then he grabbed the front of my gown and tore. Peter helped him tear it from my body and toss it to the side.

Then Jasper started kissing and licking on my shoulders and back. While Peter was sucking and licking on one breast then the other.

"Oh fuck" was all I could get out before I realized I was being laid back on the soft blanket.

Jasper went down between my legs and Peter already had his pants off. Peter grabbed me behind my neck, lowered his mouth to mine, and kissed me deeply.

Jasper had ripped off my panties and was licking my now soaking wet pussy. When he started licking my nub, he inserted a finger in me, and I let out a growl of pleasure as both of my men were purring loudly for me.

Peter was laying on his side with his head at my breast now while he messaged and sucked on them. I grabbed his hard cock and guided him toward my mouth, and as he moaned in pleasure I couldn't hold back any longer "You are going to make me come. Oh Jasper please. Please make me come."

Then my body convulsed as Jasper licked my dampness that was running from my pussy not missing a drop.

Jasper took his pants off and stuck his thick hard cock in my hot wet pussy. Peter had his fists wrapped up in my hair as I sucked on his cock, he reached his hand down and rubbed my clit as Jasper fucked me slow and hard.

"Do you want me to fuck you Isabella?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes major make my pussy come again" I told him.

Then I looked up at Peter and he stroked my face as I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock squeezing gently, while I grabbed his ass with the other.

"Come for me my prince. Come in my mouth let me taste you" I whispered to him letting my hot breath blow over his wet cock.

I scooted up slightly and sucked him in long deep strokes scrapping with my teeth every now and then.

I reached my peak again, crying out, "Ride that pussy major make it come for me," he did just that and as I came so did Jasper.

He came in my pussy and Peter in my mouth. Then when I thought it was over they changed positions, only this time Peter laid down on his back and placed me a straddle of him.

I pulled Jasper to me, by his hand, so that he stood by my side then I took his cock into my mouth, enjoying the thought that it was already getting hard once again.

This is the first time I have ever got to be on top. So needless to say I had a lot of ideas. I rode him, shifting my hips forward and backward. I was gentle at first rising slowly off the tip then gliding it back where it belonged.

He let me have complete control messaging my nub and my breast, as he growled, and purred with enjoyment.

"Make love to me kitten, come on my hard cock" Peter moaned and that pushed me over the edge again.

I took Jasper in my mouth hard and scrapped slightly hard on his cock. "Oh fuck" was all he could say as he came in my mouth.

As I was swallowing every last drop I cried out with an orgasm of my own "Oh Peter I'm going to come. Come with me my prince fill my pussy." I rode him faster, pulling my feet under me so that I could lean back placing my hands on Peter's thighs, and give him a ride of his life.

As we both rode out our orgasms together. When it was all over I collapsed on top of Peter's body.

They both chuckled and they started talking softly to me while rubbing me gently all over. The next thing I know is I am drifting off to sleep still on top of Peter.

************************send me love************


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beware contains a spanking and a few lemons. If you don't like don't read I will mark it with ****'s….

Jasper's POV

Over the past three weeks my whole life has changed I never would have thought that I could care so much for Isabella. She has become everything to me and having Peter in our life helps me to never have a doubt that she is as happy as any woman could possibly be.

I have always had a deep respect for him but seeing how he helps me take care of her, moved my respect for him up a huge notch.

I have spent the few weeks following Peter's lead in getting to know my pet on a whole new level. We give her what freedom we can by taking her out through the day. She is getting a lot closer to both of us, she is our whole world.

It is 6:00 in the morning I just got out of the bed with Bella and Peter, and came into my office. Even though we don't sleep she has never spent a night by herself.

One of us stays with her until she wakes up, and then we take care of our business around the ranch while she hangs out with Charlotte shopping and doing things around the house.

I have been thinking a lot about Peter and I being able to bring my pet across to be with us forever. It is only a little over a month away.

As I am deep in thought about all of this my phone rings. It is Alice it has been a couple of weeks since she has called me or Bella. I figured she probably already knew what was going on and was just giving us time to ourselves.

I flip open my phone "Jaz I was waiting until you got up. We have big problems."

"What is it?" I am trying to keep calm, my ideal of problems is quite different form Alice's

"We have a group of vampires that moved into our town and a lot of dead humans are being found, supposedly mutilated by wild animals. But we have picked up new vampire scents around town. I had a vision a couple of weeks ago and saw a male sneaking around your land watching you and Bella…" she talked so fast if I wasn't a vampire I would never have caught it, but I did and I cut her off.

"What the fuck Alice you couldn't even call me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see her getting hurt so I have been just keeping watch. I didn't want to upset her she needed time to get used to the idea of two mates… By the way she should have kicked your ass, over your little Charlotte stunt."

"That is absolutely none of your concern Alice and you're off track, how does it tie together?"

Deep down inside I already knew, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"He knows her scent Jasper. He has been here before when she was dating Edward, and we were all in the field playing ball. He left, and I didn't see him as a threat anymore, so we all kept an eye on her. That's why I told you when she and Edward broke up, and she graduated. I knew Charlie couldn't take care of her, so I encouraged you to call in payment for his debt to you. I knew you were the only one to keep her safe. It is him Jasper, I saw his face in a vision as he killed one of Charlie's friends. He has a girl with him and ten newborns. We need help, he won't come to us so we need you and Peter to help us find and destroy them. And Jasper I hate to tell you but this is what he wants for us to call you for help. I have seen that if you leave Bella behind, he comes and gets her. Jasper it was not good, you can't leave her behind, you have to bring her with you, it was the only safe vision that I have seen."

I strike my fist against the wall making one huge fucking hole letting out a huge roar.

"I will be there tomorrow. But you warn Edward if he so much as looks at her the wrong way I will rip his fucking head off, understood."

"Yes, be careful and don't worry he has already been warned. I saw that already and it has him scared shitless."

"Good bye Alice"

"Good bye Jaz"

Bella's POV

I was sound asleep in my bed snuggled up to Jasper and Peter, when Jas got up and went out.

Peter pulled me on over to him so I snuggled into him and went back to sleep. Suddenly I got startled by huge crash and a roar so loud that Peter actually fell out of the bed.

'What was that?" I asked Peter as he jumped up out of the floor onto the bed and put his body protectively in front of mine pushing me against the headboard, with a growl.

The door to my room busted open. It was Jasper, no not Jasper, this is the Major, and his eyes were black with anger.

Peter moved pushing me further behind him growling, it was damn sexy with his naked body crouched around mine.

_Not now Bella. This is not the time to let your mind go there._

"Don't growl at me you fucking dick, we have problems and we need to make plans now" Jasper snarled, venom dripping from his chin.

He is scary as hell. But so fucking hot.

He cocks his head at me, raising an eyebrow and immediately I know he is feeling my lust.

"Yes major, right away" Peter replied obediently, both of them taking a moment to kiss me quickly before they left my room.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower but I had no cherry blossom shampoo or body wash. Tosha always keeps it bought up for me, I guess she just forgot to put some in.

I go out into the hall, and I can hear Jasper and Peter talking very angrily. I go on down stairs, even though, I usually would let Jasper know where I was going but I will only be a few minutes.

Tosha is off for the weekend, so I just need to go out back to the guest house, get Tosha to get my stuff for me, and I'll be back before they even know I'm gone.

Jasper's POV

I get finished telling Peter what is going on and we decide to make arrangements to leave tonight. But we have to go tell my pet first and I am prepared for her to be very upset.

We go to her room but she is gone. "

What the fuck? Where is she? You search the front grounds and I'll search in the back." I roar in complete state of panic.

I sniff the air, I can smell her scent going downstairs and I do not smell anyone with her. So my panic eases some.

I meet Char coming in from outside as I am going out. "Where the hell is Bella?"

"I don't know.. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I will explain later." I snarled at her.

If anything has happened to my pet heads will roll.

I started out the door again and I nearly ran over Bella. She even had the nerve to smile. I am ready to kick someone's ass for taking her and she is smiling.

"What's wrong? I…" she started and I silenced her with a finger.

I am so mad and scared that something could have happened to her that I can't speak. I grab her by the arm and tug her slowly towards my bedroom.

She better have a good excuse for not waiting to tell me where she was going and she had better not start that smart ass mouth of hers. It always gets her into more trouble.

I turn to Charlotte who is standing there knowing she better not say one fucking word. "Go outside and tell my guards Peter is not to come in the house until I say so, they are not to harm him just restrain him. Do you understand?"

"Yes major."

Bella's POV

Well I don't know what is wrong but I have the feeling I am about to find out. His eyes are black from anger and he is hurting my arm. I learned not to fight him, I can't win and I end up getting punished for it.

When he tells Char not to let Peter in that's when I panic.

We get up to his bedroom door and I hope like hell it is to talk, but I don't think I will be that lucky. He lets go of me and turns to lock the door as I walk away from him rubbing my wrist.

Anger fills me at the way he has just treated me and then dragged me up the fucking stairs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jasper? First you silence me like I am a fucking child! Then you drag me up the fucking stairs! Why don't you just buy me a fucking collar and a lead so you can lead me around like the _pet_ I am!"

_Yea I know. I just cant stop the word vomit._

_*******warning*****_

Jasper turns toward me, his eyes are so black, and I know I am in deep shit now. He starts taking off his belt, sits down in his chair in the corner of the room, and says "Bend over my legs face down pet, now."

His voice is deadly calm.

Oh fuck.

"Please Jasper don't … I … I" He grabs my arm again and pulls me towards him, keeping his eyes on the ground, he is so angry he can't even look at me.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going? Only answer with yes or no."

"No."

"Were you supposed to?"

"Yes."

"Bend over my lap."

I bent over his lap like I was supposed to. He took his hand and moved my hair, I could feel his hands shaking. Oh fuck he has never been this mad at me, then he placed one hand on my lower back, and I began to cry. "I knew better, but I thought I would be back before I was noticed."

Then I heard the wind from the belt and felt the sting on my ass. I tried not to make a sound then I felt another slap with it. Then another one, this one even harder. So I tensed up then he gave me another lick.

"Oh god Jasper please. I … I can't take it. I'm so sorry, it will never happen again I swear. I know it was stupid. Anything could have happened to me… Please stop I'm sorry…" I sobbed struggling trying to get the words out.

He rubbed me slightly.

********_its over now__J***********_

Jasper's POV

I can't control my fear. What if something happened to her? I can hear Peter outside giving my guards hell. It bothers me that I had to do this, but she has to know she could get hurt or killed.

She is having so many different feelings coming from her. I feel guilt, sadness, fear, and love. At least there is still love.

" Isabella, I'm sorry I can't discuss this with you right now, I have never been this angry with you before. I have to be alone right now, I will be back later. You know, I love you." I could barely get the words out.

If I could I would be crying right now. I probably should not have spanked her while I was still so angry. But she just kept adding fuel to the fire with that mouth. Just like she always does.

"I love you" she whispered then I heard my front door break open, and my brother in arms was kicking ass on my guards coming up the stairs.

I left her lying on the bed and went to my balcony doors opened them up and jumped. I need to be alone and calm down. I know Peter is going to want to kick my ass.

But right now we are both so mad it would come to a death. I am not running from him but I don't want to have to kill him.

****************send me love***************


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter's POV

I met Char coming from the house, after talking to the guards, and the moment she told me Jasper found Bella. I knew he would discipline her for leaving without letting us know where she was going.

I started for the house but I seen guards coming for me. I could hear him hitting her and her crying from outside the house. I will kill the fucker.

His guards try to keep me out but nothing is going to keep me out of there.

She is sobbing so hard. I can hear their conversation as I come up the stairs throwing guards everywhere. I get to the door and the bastard jumps off the balcony.

My princess is there lying on his bed. My heart breaks, I scoop her up, and take her to my room laying her on my bed.

She is still sobbing "Shh don't cry baby, I have you now it's ok. Are you alright?"

She only nods, and I start taking her clothes off her to check out her body. She has four red stripes on her tiny little ass.

"I will kill him." I roared.

"No please Peter. I disobeyed. I know to let you or him know where I am going, but I thought I would be back before anyone noticed. I needed stuff for my bath from Tosha."

I sat down on my bed and she climbed in my lap. I wrapped her up in a blanket off my bed and rocked her. She rubbed my chest calming me down.

"Is that always how you were disciplined?" I asked while trying to control the anger from seeping into my voice.

"Yes. But tonight was the worst he was so mad? I have never seen him so angry with me. I know I mouthed off. My mouth is what always gets me into my punishments. If I could just keep quite Jasper would just give me a verbal punishment. But I just have such a temper."

"He was scared shitless. We both were. Did he tell you why?"

I told her all about the conversation I had with Jasper this morning. She was afraid at the thought of a vampire making a game of trying to kill others to lure us away from her.

But comforted when I told her that we are not leaving her anywhere. She will have one of us with her at all times. Then I had to tell her where we were going.

"Alice talked to Jasper this morning and he said we are going to Forks tonight to take care of James and his followers."

"Oh no I don't want to be around Edward. I miss the others they were like my family. I still keep in touch with all of them, but I still don't want to visit. He will be there."

"Easy baby, don't get upset. We will be with you every second. We love you and we will never leave you alone with him."

Bella's POV

"I love you too very much… I love both of you. You are both so different. I don't know what I would do without the two of you in my lives."

I snuggled in closer with my head under his chin. As he wrapped both arms around me pulling me tightly against him and I heard a soft purr.

"He is back I can hear him downstairs" Peter snarled.

"It's ok baby please promise me you will not fight with him."

I don't want them to fight but his purring has stopped and been replaced with a low rumble of a growl. Then there was a knock at the door.

Jasper's POV

Damn I feel so bad for have had to spank my pet again. It has been very hard on me in the past, but I know that time was the last, I have been miserable. I can't get it out of my head, the hurt that she was feeling.

If I had not just been informed about all the shit with James. It wouldn't have been so bad in fact I would have over looked it, she always is so quick to snap with that temper of hers. But that time her mouth just released what little restrain I had on my anger.

I found her scent leading to Peter's room, so I knocked, not sure if she would want to see me.

"Enter" Peter snarled, I know that this will not go well.

I opened the door and there was my baby sitting in Peter's lap naked with nothing but a blanket around her. Her little eyes were red and puffy from the crying and I dare not look under the blanket at her little ass.

Peter looks like he could rip my head off and probably will try it if she will let him. She never offered to get up, she just looked at me still leaning into Peter's chest.

I am not good at this sort of thing but I have to do this. "Isabella, first, I want to say how sorry I am. I shouldn't have lost control. I should never have spanked you when I was in that much of a rage. I was just so damn worried. I was afraid James had found you. I didn't mean to spank you so hard, I am so ashamed of myself. If you will forgive me, I will make you the promise of no more spankings by me ever. If I feel the need for you to be disciplined it will not be with spankings. I will choose something different or if I am to angry Peter will be in charge of it."

She rose up from Peter's body, only a little, he still has a very protective hold around her.

"I love you Jasper. I will admit that was the worst spanking I have ever had, but I was running my mouth again and I know to always let you know where I am going. Jasper, I love you, I belong to you and Peter and you have every right to discipline me to make me a better companion for the two of you."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I wanted to touch her, but I knew Peter was still ready to pounce on my ass.

"Did you tell her everything about my phone call?"

"Yes" he still snarled at me.

"I know that you do not approve of what happened. I have apologized to her and I owe you one as well. If I would have let you talk to me first, after I found her, it would not have happened. I would have calmed down. From now on, if I feel the need to discipline her I will discuss it with you first. Does that sound fair?"

He still looked like he could rip me apart and torch my ass. But he replied, "Agreed."

"I am going to gather my best men and my things. I need you to stay with her and help her get everything together that she needs. I decided we need to drive even though I know it will take a lot longer. But if James has someone to follow us I would rather we are able to take care of business without being on a plane with other people."

I stood up to leave, and Peter let Bella go with a half smile. She grabs me around neck and I pick her up gently, placing my hands under her ass and holding her so she can wrap her legs around my waist.

"Are you hurt bad my little pet?" I couldn't disguise the hurt in my voice.

"I will be fine. You go get everything ready. Peter and I will be ready when you get done. I love you."

I buried my face into her hair and something happened to me that hasn't happened in a very long time. I cried.

I sobbed into Bella's hair using it to hide my face from Peter. Bella held me tight rubbing my hair lovingly crying right along with me, whispering her love for me and that it was OK.

After a few minutes I felt Peter's strong arms around both of us. I feel his love for us and forgiveness for me.

"I love you too, baby girl" I whisper back to Bella as I calm my self down.

Then my fucking phone rings. I allow Bella to slide down until her feet are resting on the floor but keep my arms firmly around her as I answer it.

It is Alice. so I excuse myself to my office to take the call and begin our planning.

Bella's POV

I turned to Peter after Jasper left "how about after we pack our clothes, you and I take a hot bath together and I'll let Charlotte pack anything else that she thinks I'll need."

I grab his crotch as I move closer to him, he is already getting hard. "You know what I think you might have a good idea their kitten. I need you now" he growled lowly.

Oh yea take me big boy.

He carries me in to my room, since I have the biggest tub, then he yells at Charlotte, and tells her to pack what she thinks we will need, after she gets hers done.

She is so excited she passes us in the hall and thanking us as she goes by. She is just like Alice, she loves to take over and do the planning for everybody.

He undresses me trying to be slow and easy, but I can tell he needs it faster. I know how dominating Jasper always needs to be when he has been upset. He will work his out with me later when he gets things more under control.

I unbutton Peter's pants and grab him hard, the rougher I get with my men, the better they like it. He growled and thrust his cock into my hand.

Our tub is not full yet so I led Peter by his hard cock and I sat down on the counter beside the sink, trying to ignore my sore ass. He was giving me that sexy smirk of his.

"You are so fucking hot, my prince.' I stroked him hard and fast.

"Oh kitten you are playing with fire. I am trying hard to control my emotions. They are still all fucked up right now."

"Don't hold back Peter. You would never hurt me." I grabbed him and put his cock at the entrance of my now dripping pussy, as I rose up and bit him hard on his shoulder, bringing blood.

I licked it and sucked on the bite as he threw his head back and growled and bit me on my shoulder, as he shoved his cock into me hard.

"Oh fuck kitten" he muttered as he sucked at his mark on me.

Then I heard my bathroom door move slightly as I opened my eyes and saw Charlotte come in with no fucking clothes on. "Please I need to watch I won't touch I promise" she pleaded her eyes dark with lust.

I closed my eyes and licked at my mark on his neck.

Charlotte's POV

I can't wait to pack their things for them. I love to do shit like this. I have Peter's all done so I walk into Bella's room where they are going at it in the bathroom with the door open, and I can smell Bella's arousal so strong.

I stand at the door and watch for just a second. I know she would not approve of me touching Peter with her, but I have to get in on it, she smells soo damn good. I turn off the water for them and sit on the side of the tub and watch, they are so hot.

She licks Peter's neck, grabs his hair in her hand and catches his mouth for a kiss. As he opens her legs a little further and thrusts himself deeper into her.

"I'm sorry kitten but I can't control it any longer, I have to fuck you. I am just so.." Peter starts and Bella cuts him off.

"You don't have to explain baby, just fuck me. I need you to make me come, my prince."

"Oh god I love you" he moaned and then he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, supporting all her weight, and leaned her against the bathroom wall.

I start to rub my pussy. I need some release, damn the smell of her juicy pussy is stronger than any I ever smelled. I lean my head back and loose myself, grabbing one of my nipples and rolling it between my fingers, and rubbing my clit hard and fast, listening to the moaning, growling, and purring coming form the two of them.

Peter's POV

I can't control myself I had to fuck her I have always been gentle with her but I was so fucking mad at Jasper and scared for her I need her. When she gives me permission, I move her from the counter to the wall.

Going deeper inside her than I have ever been in any human.

"I'm going to come my prince. Come with me Peter please."

I capture her mouth and kiss her deeply as I feel her body start convulsing with her orgasm. This causes me to reach my own.

She digs her fingernails into my back as I rock the last bit of orgasm out of both of us. Then she lets her head fall down on my shoulder and lets out a deep breath.

Then I hear an "oh my god you two were so fucking hot" it was Charlotte.

I turn my head. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

Shit Bella is going to think I invited her or something. Shit.

Bella's POV

I am still wrapped around Peter's body and his twitching cock is still inside me, when we hear Char, and he turns around and his whole body tenses up.

"It's ok baby I knew she came in, she just wanted to watch."

Charlotte giggled at us and if it could be possible I think she would have blushed. She hid her face as Peter teased her for no self control.

Then Jasper came in the door, he tilted his head and sniffed the air, "Well ok explain what the fuck is going on, while you give my pet to me."

He had his sexy little smirk and I reached for him as Peter handed me over. Then we all had a good laugh at Char while Peter told Jasper what happened.

"All right everyone out, my pet and I need a bath. She smells like Peter" he chuckled as he placed me in the tub and started taking off his clothes.

Peter came over and whispered "don't worry I'll have fun covering his scent again latter."

I laughed as he kissed me and walked out.

"So how about a little make up sex?" Jasper asked with the sexiest half smile I have ever seen on him.

"I think that can be arranged." Then he climbed in behind me lifting me up and turning me around to straddle him.

His hard cock between us, so I rubbed up against it with my pussy.

He leaned his head back "oh god sweetheart I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

"Then let me show you how much I love you just this one time. Please." I pleaded.

"I will try" he replied as honestly as he could.

I rubbed up against him harder and faster, then I slid down on his cock. He growled loudly and started to purr.

I rode him slow at first coming all the way up to the tip then sliding all the way down, but as I got closer to my peak I started riding faster.

I leaned down and licked his neck.

"Bite me sweetheart" he whispered in my ear while tugging the lobe with his teeth gently.

I knew this would create a closer bond between me and my mates, each time we exchange blood the bond grows. So I bit hard and sucked and licked at my mark as he growled and did the same to me.

I started to come "Oh god Jas I am coming, come with me."

This is the first time I have ever gotten to make love to Jasper without him going into major mode on me. It was great. He grabbed my ass and thrust upward into me. It didn't take much of that and we both came together.

After our mind blowing love making we bathed each other and got ready to leave….

*****************send me my love**************


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

The drive back to Forks was very, very long, especially in a small mustang. I saw Jasper's point about not wanting to be enclosed with a psycho vamp. But being stuck in a small car with three very high strung vamps is stressful.

All they did was argue while I watched the scenery. We stopped occasionally to get me something to eat, Peter and Jasper are always in a constant worry about me not eating enough.

I rode in the back the entire way there so I could move around and be comfortable. Char rode up front with whoever was driving at the time, because the boys took turns sitting in back with me.

They were both very uneasy about taking me to a place that was already having trouble with vampires on a feeding rampage. It didn't help matters that the leader wanted me.

Jasper is riding with me in the back right now.

_Shoo I wish I didn't have to stay in the same house with Edward it will be too weird, _I thought_. _

"Don't worry sweetheart I told you one of us will be with you at all times and he has already been warned" Jasper said rubbing my thigh soothingly.

"We will rip his fucking head off if he so much as touches you inappropriately in any way" added Peter.

"Wait a minute she didn't say anything. What the fuck are you two talking about?" Char asked.

Then in a minute she jumped and turned around in her seat and pointed her finger at me. "Oh no you didn't. You blood bonded with them? I have been with these sorry bastards for over a hundred years and never once even desired to bond with them…. So you understand that you can hear any thought they direct at you. But since you are not a vampire yet they will be able to hear your every thought. You can not block them until you become one of us and you develop stronger mind power. You know that if they get tired of you and send you on your way. They will know everything you are doing and who you are with" she snarled at me.

Jasper and Peter growled I placed a hand on Jasper's chest and leaned forward.

"Well now you just wait one fucking minute. First of all, I am not some dumb fuck just because I am not a vampire yet. As for vampires having more brain power I've seen some shitty use of that from you Ms. Oh So Smart Ass Vampire Bitch. As for what I do with my mates is none of anyone's business and I am not going anywhere. They love me and I love them. I don't care if they can hear my every thought I have nothing to hide."

_I am so fuckin pissed how dare her_.

She never took her eyes off of mine. "You really do love them don't you" she stated quietly.

"Yes, more than anything else in this world."

Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I see now that you are more aware of things than I thought." Charlotte apologized then turned back around in her seat.

I just nodded. _Just when I think I can get used to her I want to slap her fucking face. _

Jasper and Peter both started laughing their fucking asses off.

"If you ever speak to her like that again I will throw you out on your ass. Do you understand?" Jasper snarled at Charlotte as he slid me unto his lap.

"Yes. I am sorry. I just thought she should know what she was getting into" Charlotte pouted.

It was very quite for a long time.

We stopped to let me go to the bathroom and switch drivers.

I start to feel a little sick to my stomach.

"Are you hungry princess?" Peter asks me.

"No I don't feel so well. My belly feels real sick."

"Isabella, do you need to go to the doctor?" Jasper asked and I knew by him calling me Isabella he is worried.

"No baby I'm ok I think it's just a little car sickness. Do we have much longer to go?"

"No sweetheart. Just try to go to sleep, maybe it'll help" Jasper said sweetly kissing me briefly and handing me over to Peter in the back seat so he can drive.

I climb over in Peter's lap, grab a handful of his shirt, and start to snuggle. He pulls me close against him and starts to purr very quietly. I place my head against his chest and the sound eases me into a deep sleep.

Jasper POV

I am a little worried about my pet, I hope she is just car sick from the long trip. I turn up the drive to Carlisle's and I start to get a little uneasy.

I wish there had been another way other than bringing Bella here. But Alice and her visions were usually right.

We pull up and everyone starts coming out even Edward, he has balls I'll give him that. He just might not be keeping them for very long if he doesn't watch his ass.

I stop the car and Bella starts to stir.

"Play it calm baby. Its all ok we are only going to be here for a short time" Peter whispers to her trying to sooth her.

I get out and Alice comes running and yelling "where is she? Oh my god how you've changed look how beautiful you are."

Bella looks at me for permission before getting out of the car.

"Come on sweetheart you have some family wanting some love" I tell her winking.

She jumps out and wraps her arms around Alice and starts crying from happiness. They keep telling each other how much they havemissed the other one.

It breaks my heart to realize how much I have kept her to myself. I will change that, well I'll try anyway.

Peter is over shaking hands with everyone he even tries to be polite to Edward. I walk over and greet everyone and Bella comes over to me wrapping an arm around my waist.

Emmet comes over "can I give my Tinker Bella some love Jas?"

"Sure man she's missed you."

I am trying hard to suppress my possessive side while reading everyone's emotions. Emmet twirls her around while she giggles.

Carlisle and I began to catch up a little. Then Esme and Carlisle take turns about giving Bella some love. Even Rosie gave her some love, she has liked Bella a lot more since Bella isn't with Edward anymore.

Edward nods at her and asks her if she has been well. She responded with just a simple yes. Then she moves back to stand with Peter who is furthest away from Edward.

I wanted to be closer to him so if feel something from him that I don't like I can rip his balls off.

Peter reaches up and takes her face in his hand and kisses her lightly on the lips. I look at Esme who is now looking at Carlisle with her eyebrows raised. Carlisle smiles at me, he already knows that I am sharing Bella with Peter.

Which is not uncommon among our kind. But Esme is still extremely old fashioned.

"Come here my pet."

Bella's POV

It wasn't as difficult as I expected coming back here. But I tried to avoid Edward by staying with my men.

I walk over to Jasper leading Peter by the hand until I get to him. Jasper holds out a hand to me. I go to him and he kisses me on my lips before he begins laying down laws.

Like I expected anything else from my major.

"Well I guess we had better get this out in the open right now. Peter and I are both Bella's mates. Our relationship is not to be questioned. If Bella wants to talk about it she will bring it up." Jasper stated looking at Alice and Rosie, then continuing. "If our relationship bothers you I will get a room in a hotel."

"Nonsense, Jasper we wouldn't have you, Peter, or Bella staying anywhere else you are all family and welcome here. Your personal lives are just that.. Yours. No one will bother you about them." Esme said as she walked over to us and kissed me on the forehead.

We all walked into the house Char was behind us and she and Edward were talking.

_Good pair_._ A whore and a tease_, I thought.

Peter and Jasper chuckled as we walked through the door. We all went in the family room and sat down. Jasper pulled me down into his lap and Peter stood on the opposite side of the room.

Everyone was talking, but I was still a little sick and very tired. I snuggled closer to Jas and closed my eyes.

The next thing I know is Jasper handing me over to Peter.

"Take her upstairs to my old room it's on the third floor, second door on the left" Jasper said.

_I cant go to sleep without both of you_, I thought shyly.

It sounded stupid but the thought of not having them both with me when I go to sleep. Really bothers me I don't feel complete without them.

"I'll be right back everyone let me help tuck her in." Jasper said and we all went up the stairs.

Jasper turned down the bed and Peter helped me out of my clothes removing his as well. I climbed on the bed and Jasper laid on one side me and Peter on the other.

I faced Jasper laying on my side and Peter cradled me pulling me against his chest. Jasper looked into my face as he stroked it gently.

"Do you feel better pet." He was still in major mode from all of the excitement.

"Yes, a little, just really tired."

He leaned down and kissed me while Peter nuzzled my neck kissing it and purring.

"Sleep Bella my pet. You are safe and we are with you. I love you" Jasper whispered.

"I love you too. Both of you."

"I love you too princess" whispered Peter in my ear as I drifted asleep.

**The next morning:**

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning tangled up with Peter and the blanket.

"Mmm good morning my prince" I looked up at him watching his eyes change as I rubbed my pussy on his leg.

"Well good morning kitten. So I see you are feeling fine and frisky this morning" he said as he moved his hips against me. I could feel his hard cock against my leg. "Kitten I would love nothing more than to make love to you this morning but we are in a house full of vampires with very good hearing."

"Shit I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Shoo god I want you bad though does this mean that I have to go without any loving form either of you until we get back home?"

Oh fuck I cant do that.

"Hell no. I'm stealing that sexy ass of yours off into the woods every chance I get, kitten."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Good morning sis how about getting in the pool and laying in the sun after breakfast?" Alice asked.

I looked up at Peter "can I?"

"If you want to. One of us will be right there with you."

"Sure I would love too" I told her.

"Ok and mom has breakfast ready for you she wants to know where you want to eat at."

"Tell her I think I'll eat out on the patio it looks like a nice morning."

I wait until I hear her walk away and I lick Peter on the neck. He closes his eyes and leans his head back.

"You love to play with fire don't you kitten" he said. As he placed his hands on my naked ass rolling over and pulling me on top of him.

"You know I cant help myself." I giggle as I move my legs to set a straddle of him, listening to him moan as I do.

Alice yells "come on guys breakfast is ready and you have all night for that Peter."

He growls but is smiling at everyone's laughter from downstairs. "Come on lets get dressed kitten."

I put on a pair of denim shorts and a black slightly low cut tank. We go down stairs and I see Jasper, I missed him this morning.

I don't want to cross lines but I want to go to him. He notices me and holds out his arms. I cant help it I run to him as he chuckles.

"I've missed you last night and this morning" He wasn't in the bed very much last night.

"Sorry sweetheart but we had to have a ground plan. I will make it up to you later."

"Promise?" I cant keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Promise" he whispered as he kissed me deeply.

I heard giggling "its like this all the time" Char said.

I pulled back and realized they could all smell my arousal.

_Shit I don't like being around a whole house full of nosey ass vampires. I want just me and my men_, I thought.

Jasper put his forehead against mine. _If we don't leave you alone your scent is going to have everyone in here wanting to get a piece of that sweet smelling pussy of yours, _he thought to me chuckling.

I looked around and even Carlisle's eyes was black with lust.

Shit time to go outside and eat breakfast.

Jasper stops me before I leave the room "I am going out for a little while, I need to feed, Carlisle is going to show me where we can hunt, and we are going to look for signs that may lead us to James."

"Ok baby I love you" I said reaching up and kissing him then I realize that he is unresponsive to it.

Then it hits me maybe I am not acting respectful in front of others towards Jasper. Shit!

"I love you too. But step outside with me for a minute before I go baby."

Shit I know what's coming now.

I nod and we start outside to be stopped by Peter. "Is everything all right Jasper?" he asked.

"Yes I want to tell her goodbye in private." We get outside and he stops and turns towards me. Placing his hands on my face gently and looking up into my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't respond to your kiss in there. Its just that you have never acted like that with me before and it surprised me."

"I thought I was in trouble I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"It didn't make me angry baby, in fact I am glad that you love me so much that you show it without having to think about it. I told you that there will be no more spankings baby and I never go back on my word."

I raised up, placed my arms around his neck, and kissed him. I heard Carlisle coming and stopped.

Jasper chuckled "looks like we are going to have to drag you off in the woods very soon my pet."

My face felt like it was on fire. "Could everyone really hear what we were saying this morning?"

Jasper and Carlisle both laughed. I shook my head and walked off telling Jasper I loved him and to be careful as I hurried to get away from the embarrassment.

*************send me my love*************


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I went to the table on the patio where Peter was waiting for me. Then Edward came out with my tray of breakfast.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him.

Peter only smiled at my choice of words.

"I need to talk to you Bella there are some things that I need to get off my chest. I don't want to interfere with your relationship. I just need to get some things off my chest. May I please speak to her alone, Peter?"

Edward said now looking at Peter. I am speechless. Peter raises a brow and looks down at Edward moving nose to nose with him.

"If you touch her or make her cry I will rip you apart. Jasper might be trying to be very respectful here because he cares for your mother and father. But as for me, son, I only care and respect her. I don't give a flying fuck if anyone here likes me or not. I will let you speak to her but I will be walking around right over there. I will be on your ass before you know what hit you if you fuck up."

Edward nodded and Peter walked away.

Edward sat down across the table and I started eating my scrabbled eggs sausage and toast.

"All right what ever it is get it out. Peter and I need a walk in the woods." I know it will probably be later but he doesn't have to know that.

"I really don't know where to start. Do you remember when I went to the Denali's with Carlisle for a visit for three days?"

"Yea so?"

_I know I'm being a bitch but he deserves it._

"Well I know you remember about a girl named Tanya that I told you I dated for a while. Well we got drunk and I … Well I really don't know how to say this…" He stuttered

around.

"Well let me help you. You fucked around on me and didn't even have the balls to tell me I wasn't good enough for you."

"No no it wasn't that …it wasn't that at all" he reached out to touch my face and Peter growled. Edward dropped his hand. "Every time we started touching each other I was eaten up with guilt. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you by telling you."

"I bet you didn't think about that when you were fucking her though did you? So since you're being honest how many times did you fuck around while you were gone?" I know it shouldn't matter but I had to know just how much of an asshole he was.

"Six.." was all he replied as he looked at the ground.

"Six times in three days and it was an accident I guess you were drunk every time." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anymore I have two perfectly good mates that love me more than anything. It's over now so let it go."

I will not cry. I will not cry.

He stood up "thank you for listening. I am sorry if it hurt you but I had to tell you."

I was afraid my voice would give me away if I spoke so I just nodded. I choked down the last of my breakfast so Peter wouldn't worry.

He came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "What do you want to do this morning princess?"

I stood up and turned around "I need to be alone for a few minutes can I go up to our room. Is that ok?"

"Sure baby but don't let him upset you like this. He screwed up, his loss our gain. If he would have continued the relationship we may never have gotten together." He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"I know baby but it still hurts, I know how many vampire women are out there. I can never compare to them I am just a stupid human girl that falls in love with vampires."

Jaspers POV

I went out to feed on the part of town Carlisle allowed and we found lots of clues. James and his followers are staying in the woods and feeding at night. They are killing a lot of their meals.

The few who have survived think they were attacked by bears. They must have erased their memory and replaced it.

I get back to the house and I get knocked to my knees by the sorrow that I feel.

"Are you ok son, what is it?" Carlisle asks.

"Its my Bella she is so upset. If he has hurt I will kill him Carlisle."

I growled venom dripping off my chin as I run to the house and open the door. I sniff the air looking around and everyone is scared shitless because they know the Major is now unleashed and he is pissed.

I follow her scent upstairs and I see Peter setting on the floor outside the door.

"What the fuck? Why are you on the floor?"

"She wanted some time alone. She thinks that she isn't good enough for a vampire and that she is just a stupid human that falls for vamps."

I know where this is coming from and that's it I told him not to make her cry!

Before I realize what I am doing I am back downstairs and I have Fuckward pinned against the wall by his throat and his feet dangling.

"Only two rules I give you and you have already broke one and made her cry."

"I needed to talk to her and tell her about something that I had done. To get it out in the open, she said it was ok that it didn't matter anymore she had you two."

I loosened up a little I can hear Bella and Peter coming downstairs.

She runs to me. "No, please Major its ok. I just needed to be by myself. It doesn't matter what happened between him and Tanya I'm not with him anymore."

I let go of Edward and he stood up never taking his eyes off of mine. Brave boy I want to rip his head off!

"We will be back later before it is time for the guests to arrive."

I lead Bella away but not before Peter steals a kiss from her.

"Later kitten" he whispers to her before releasing her.

Bella's POV

We go outside "get on my back and hang on" he tells me.

The next thing I know we are in a field of flowers with one huge flat rock in the middle. He lets me off and I walk around in front of him.

I grab his already hard cock and tug on it through his pants. He throws his head back and moans.

"I think someone is very horney" he mumbles through a moan.

"You have no idea" I whisper him as I drop to my knees and free my prize.

I take him all the way in and suck him fast and hard. Using my hand applying even more pressure to it. He grabs my hair gently and pulls away.

"Not yet my pet. I must always pleasure you first."

I take off my top and bra. Then he helps me with my shorts and panties. I take off his shirt and get down on my hands and knees crawling further on the rock. I turn back and see he is watching me with solid black eyes and his sexy smirk.

"Like what you see major? How about a ride my Texas cowboy?" I shake my ass teasingly at him.

He got down on his knees behind me and bit my ass.

"Oh hell!" I squalled, he chuckled at me as he sucked the blood from his mark. Then he laid down on his back with his head between my legs as I straddled his head.

He licked my pussy from top to bottom. Then he started rubbing my exit only area. Which I actually like it, it feels good, he is rubbing it slightly as he starts licking my nub faster. I can't help it I start wanting more pressure from his finger.

"Damn that feels so good Jasper I'm going to come." He inserts the tip of his finger and moves it back and forth stretching my opening. That pushes me over "oh my god Jasper please."

I beg him for more as my body jerks from my orgasm. He licks and sucks every last drop from my pussy. Then he slides back to a kneeling position behind me and places a hand on my ass.

"Stay just like that. I think you liked that when I played with your ass didn't you my pet?"

"Yes major I did."

"It was soo fucking hot my pet we will have to experiment around with that. But right now I need that ride you offered."

He licked me up my back sending chills all over my body. "Does this bronco buck my pet?"

"It will be the best ride you ever had Major."

He leans over me from behind and spreads my legs a little further placing his between mine. He grabs a breast in each hand as he slowly enters my hot pussy. His cock feels so good.

I start rocking my body back and forth. This is the first time I have ever done it this way. He moves one hand down to rub my clit while he thrusts in me.

"Do you like this my pet? You feel so fucking good I need to hear you scream for me my pet. Will you scream for me. Let every-fucking-body know who makes you cum."

I started bucking against him hard and fast. "Oh Jasper please make me come. Please Major fuck me make me yours."

That pushed him over, he raised me up against his chest, while we are still joined, and he bit me on my neck. I screamed out with pleasure. "Oh Major I'm coming! Major, come with me!" I screamed.

"Oh fuck" We both roared through the trees as we came together.

We rocked every last wave of orgasm out of our bodies. Then he kept a hold of me as he laid us both down on the rock.

"Don't let that prick get to you baby. I know that I have made that same mistake. But I was man enough to admit it as soon as I did it and after I saw how hurt you were it destroyed me. I am not saying that I didn't love you before that night. But I guess it sort of felt like any other relationship I had ever been in and I thought it would be ok. But when I felt your emotions and saw your face. It broke my heart I have never felt the way that I felt for you that night. That night I fell in love with you and I vowed never to betray you again. You are my life now and never will there be another. I know that Peter feels as strongly as I do and you are the only one for us. I love you."

"I love you too and this means so much for you to talk to me about this." I rolled over and gave him a big hug and a kiss pouring all my passion and love for him into it.

After a few minutes of snuggling we got dressed and went back to the house….

***************send me love*****************


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

After a wonderful 'walk' in the woods Jasper and I stroll slowly back to the house, where I see two new cars in the drive way.

"Oh no, who is that?" I ask tugging Jasper to a stop.

Jasper pulls me in front of him with my back against him.

"Well, the first car is Marcus and his mates Kate and Chelsea and the jeep is Garrett, Alec, Zafrina, and Tanya."

I feel my whole body tense up.

"Don't do that sweetheart, just remember that we wouldn't have what we have now if things hadn't happened the way they did."

We are in the edge of the yard everyone is starting to get out of their vehicles and greet the family. We walked over to Peter and Char.

Peter grabbed me and hugged me up to him and whispered seductively, "you know I have to get his scent off you soon kitten."

He moved my hair and kissed my neck licking where Jasper marked me.

Then ten Harley Davidson motorcycles came up the drive. Jasper smiled proudly. "That's my men from our ranch I picked the best I had and I have trained them all for combat. Excuse me my pet I'll be right back."

"Ok baby."

Then Carlisle said, "Bella honey come over here and meet some of our friends."

He introduced me to Marcus and his mates. He was very tall with long black hair pulled into a pony tail and huge muscular arms. Almost as big as Jasper's and Peter's.

His mates Kate and Chelsea were gorgeous with long straight blonde hair. But dressed in very nice black dress slacks and silky grey dress shirts.

"Very nice to meet you. You are every bit as beautiful as Jasper said." he said as reached out and placed a finger under my chin tilting my head up a little.

Then out of no where came my Jasper. "Look but don't touch Marcus."

He nodded and said "but if you change your mind…" and he turned and walked towards Garrett and Alec.

Carlisle then took me over to them and introduced me to them but I was watching the Tanya bitch drifting up to my men. They were standing there with Emmet and Rose when she walked up to them.

Peter's POV

I

I am keeping an eye on princess when I notice she is watching something else and her expression is angry. I turn and see Tanya headed in our direction she had been talking to Alice last I noticed.

Shit. This could be trouble.

She gets to Jasper and rubs a finger along his jaw and down his chest over his shirt. "Jas-purr its been to long you look sexy as ever."

"Not nearly long enough I assure you."

She shrugged her shoulders and moved to me grabbing me by the crotch. "I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you. You must be Jasper's friend Peter."

She rubbed her hand on down pressing hard on my soft cock, there is no way in hell it would get hard for this bitch. I looked over and seen Bella headed this way with fire in those brown eyes of hers.

"Are you fucking done yet? Because my mate is almost here and she doesn't look happy." I asked causing her to glare at me.

Bella's POV

I cant fucking believe it, she is rubbing all over my men.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I ask her.

Jasper grabs me from behind and pulls me up against the front of him. Trying to calm me down.

"So you are the lovely Bella I have waited soo long to meet" she purred as she turned away from Peter.

"Well, sorry I cant say the same thing about you." I looked at Peter who came over to me and traced the outside of my cheek with his cool finger. "I need to go upstairs for a few minutes so I can get ready to lay in the sun with Alice."

He leaned his head down and sniffed my scent deeply with my favorite smirk on his mouth.

"I'll take her while you talk to Carlisle and the others" he said to Jasper with a smirk knowing damn well that Jasper knows what he is going to do to me when we get up there..

"Wait a minute.. Both of you are her mates." The dumb bitch asked.

"Yes and she keeps us very well satisfied. Wouldn't you agree Major" Peter said as he leaned down and caught my bottom lip and nipped it slightly.

"Hell yea, and she keeps us coming back for more" Jasper replied as he ran the tips of his fingers under the edge of my shorts.

Then Carlisle and Esme walked over to us to greet Tanya.

Alice walked over to me and whispered, "it is going to be just the three of us right. Just me, you, and Rose. No men please, we need to catch up."

I looked at Jasper and Peter, who nodded it was ok without the embarrassment of me asking.

"Of course" I no sooner than got it out of my mouth when she dragged me off, spoiling Peter's plans.

My men chuckled at her childish actions. Even though she may be childish she is exactly what I need. I have missed her so much.

It doesn't even bother me that she is one of Jasper's ex's. They were kind of more like friends with benefits. She tried to turn Jasper into someone that he wasn't and it just didn't work.

We got upstairs and she took me to her room and started digging for a bikini for us. She has sooo much clothes.

She found a dark red leather two piece for her. The bottoms were low rise that showed a lot of her ass in the back. The top was cute no top strap and fastened in the back.

Then she dug for me one. She picked me out a black leather one that still had the tags on it, $198.00, yikes.. From just looking at it, it looked like a bag of strings.

"Get undressed we are going to show Tanya she has no chance with your mates."

I got undressed and she looked at my ass and shook her head "he was a little harsh with this one wasn't he."

I just nodded.

"You cant really tell it and trust me anyone that does notice, knows better than to say a word." She reassured me trying to ease my discomfort of her seeing it.

She worked quickly tying the mess of strings on me and turned me around to a floor length mirror.

"Damn I look good." I blurted causing Alice to giggle.

"Good.. Hell you look sexy."

My bikini bottoms barely covered anything in front, a small triangle was all, thank God I keep it bare down there, they tied on the sides with thin leather ties and the back hardly covered my ass at all, narrowing to a thin strip at the top.

My top tied behind my neck and around my back pushing my breasts up and barely covering my nipples with little triangles.

I leaned my head over and caught my hair in a loose ponytail on top of my head my brown curls still hung down to my mid back.

"Damn girl for a little I would try to get me some of that" Alice said and we cracked up laughing.

We went downstairs with our towels folded up in our arms.

Jasper's POV

As Peter and I are standing talking to Alec I notice Alec's jaw drop. So I turn to the direction of the door where they are looking.

"Oh Fuck" was all I could get out.

There stood my little hell cat in almost nothing, this is the sexiest bikini I have ever seen I cant keep the smile off my face.

"Bet I get to her first" Peter said as he sprinted in her direction.

Alec laughed as I strode of after him.

Peter's POV

After meeting the whore Tanya, Jas and I was standing talking to Alec. When mother fuck, out came my kitten, she was looking so fucking sexy in that two piece bikini she had on, and that was the first time I had ever seen her hair pulled up exposing her lovely neck begging for me to mark it.

"Oh Fuck" was all Jas could say.

"I bet I get to her first" I said. He had his turn already this bikini is mine to explore.

Bella's POV

When we step outside the door all eyes are on us. Rose is already out there with a huge shit eating grin on her face I'm guessing this bikini is her idea too.

Which appears to be working I see both of my men heading my way.

Peter reaches me first licking his lips. Alice laughs and grabs around me as Jasper walks up.

She whispers, "she is mine boys for two hours."

"Please. I will be fine her and Rose will be with me and she doesn't see anything going to happen. Please.?" I ask begging.

Peter came right up against my front and Alice still on my back. "Have fun. But give me a kiss first," Peter said with a wicked smirk.

Then Jasper came up beside me placing his hand on the back of my neck. His lust hits me hard and I moan.

"Shit guys come on please. Jasper control yourself please before I start touching her you asshole," Alice said giggling.

Some of the attention had shifted to us. While some of the others went into the house. Its strange how they don't find this kind of behavior from male vampires odd at all.

Jasper said "let us have one kiss before you go. Then we will be good little boys until you get done."

"One kiss" I smiled and caught Peter's lips.

_Damn I want him right now. No stay focused, in two hours you can do it. _

Peter chuckled as he slid his sweet tongue in my mouth, hearing my thoughts. He tastes like vanilla, smooth and delicious.

He deepened the kiss as Jasper slid behind me pushing Alice to the side.

Jasper licked the side of my neck then caught the side of my chin and sucked on it slightly. I turned my head slightly, Peter released my mouth and went to my neck.

Jasper caught my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, tasting like cinnamon hot and spicy, making me moan.

_Oh yea my little hell cat would you like more_, Jasper thought to me.

I responded with a moan just then the unexpected happened.

Alice caught me by my chin turned my head towards her to the opposite side that Jasper was on. She caught my mouth with hers and kissed me deeply inserting her tongue.

Damn.

I felt Jasper and Peter stop kissing my body, no doubt watching the show, but their touching never ceased. Peter let out a tiny growl that was followed by Jasper.

Alice took the moment to scooped me up into her arms giggling. "I said one kiss boys and you didn't play fair. So I had to fight fire with fire."

She giggled and kissed my mouth again friendly this time. Everyone that was left watching laughed even my men.

Peter placed his arm over Jaspers shoulders "So do we let her get away with it Jas?"

"For now, but watch your ass pixie."

"You two boys don't scare me. I'll see it long before you do it. Now we will see you in two hours."

****************send me love**************


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Alice carried me to the pool and set me down. Rose was smiling at us she was already on a float in the pool.

"Damn Rosie our little Bells can kiss, she made my toes curl. It was only supposed to be a peck."

I felt my face go up in flames.

"Ok little Ms Tinkerbella spill the beans. What's it like having two mates" Rose asked.

"Its amazing. I'm never bored, they are alike and different in so many different ways. Its like getting the guy you used to dream about when you were thirteen in two men. What one doesn't do the other one does."

I got in the pool since it already 95 degrees out and it was only noon. Then after I got my hair wet I jumped up on my float and pulled myself over to Rosie, Alice done the same.

We all let out a sigh it felt so good for it to be just us. Even Rose and I became close friends after Edward and I broke up.

"So do I have both of you to thank for this bikini?"

"Of course we both bought it. It was to drive your men crazy and of course Ali seen Tanya was going to try to steal your men. So naturally we've got your back girl. We overheard your conversation with Edward this morning, Tink we just don't know why Tanya seems to have a problem with you."

"What the fuck did I do to her? Hell it's not like I can fight her she has vampire strength."

"You cant but we can and your mates will torch her ass if she hurts you." Alice said.

We laid there for one hour I turned over after the first 30 minutes to even out my tan. I am human and I don't want to burn my ass. So after another thirty minutes a set on the deck under an umbrella to keep me shaded.

They stayed in and floated around. While we continued to talk about everything.

From Alice having a new internet boyfriend to sex with Emmett. I told them what it was like at our ranch in Texas and what was special about Peter and Jasper. I would love for them to come visit us when this is over.

Then Peter came up to the side of the pool. "Are you done yet kitten, two hours is a long time."

"Yes my prince would you like to rescue me and drag me off into the forest." I teased.

He leaped up on the deck grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder placing one hand on my ass. "We will see you later girls I've waited long enough," he said with a wink and we leaped off the deck and went flying through the woods.

We came to the same area in the field Jasper had brought me to and he stopped lowering me to the ground. He walked slowly away sniffing the area and then circled me like I was his prey.

"Do you like what you see my prince?"

"Oh hell yes."

He still circling me and I said, "would it give you a better look if I done this?" I undone the strings on my top slowly trying to be as seductive as I know how.

I released my slightly large breasts and he growled.

"Oh yea kitten, what do you have hiding under those bottoms?" He stopped circling me and stood directly in front of me and grabbed the his crotch as he spoke. "Show me."

I undone the ties on my bottoms one slowly then the other never taking my eyes off of him. He rubbed his cock again and I moaned I have never seen them touch their self.

It is fucking hot.

As I undo the last one I propped my leg up on the rock letting the bottoms fall. Then I crawled up the rock my bare ass in the air as I laid down on the rock on my back, spreading my legs wide.

Peter's breathing was very hard and fast he had removed his jeans and still had his cock in his hand stroking it fast.

Peter's POV

Who would have thought my little kitten could be such a tease, damn she is horney today. I love it. I remove my pants and cant help the urge to stroke myself as I watch that ass of hers twist as she climbs up that rock.

She lays downs and spreads them legs the smell of her cherry blossoms and arousal could make you come from just the scent alone. But the sight of that we pussy, damn.

She continues to watch me stroke my cock as she reaches down and rubs her pussy. I can hear the wet sound as she slides her finger in it.

"I can think of something better to go in there right now kitten."

"Its wet, hot, and ready for you my prince."

I began to purr out my love to her as I take off my shirt and slide between her legs. I lean over for one taste of her pussy before I come up and catch her mouth for a kiss. She lets out a moan as I enter her.

"Oh kitten you have no idea how much I love you."

" Yes I do. Its just as much as I love you."

Then Jasper appeared in the edge of the woods. I knew he was coming we had talked about it earlier we needed to show her how much we really do love her. She had her eyes closed moaning as she was reaching her peak.

When Jasper stripped off and leaned down beside us and started kissing her. She jumped at first, because she had no ideal Jas was anywhere around, but then she was completely lost in our loving.

I continued to make love to her pulling almost completely out then moving back in slowly arching just right so I rubbed against her clit with each stroke.

Jasper raised up to his knees and placed his cock in my kitten's mouth.

"Don't come yet kitten, not yet."

We wanted to take her together for the first time. We have never made love to her before at the same time. But for what we had planned we felt it necessary.

"We want to try something new with you kitten don't be afraid it will only hurt for a few minutes." I raised off her and pulled her up with me then I laid down on my back. It was important to me that I be on the bottom to comfort her. I am the more sensitive one to her.

"Don't be afraid my pet knell over Peter on your hands and knees. The same position we where in earlier." Jasper whispered in her ear.

I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. I nodded at Jas so he could help calm her.

It worked I could feel it in her muscles as I rubbed her neck and upper back I pulled her down to meet my lips.

"Keep your ass up pet" Jasper said as we started getting her all worked up she tried to get me inside her pussy.

"Jas if you don't do something I'm not going to wait on your slow ass" I whispered so only he would hear.

Jasper was licking and sucking on her back then he worked down to her ass he started rubbing the outside of her exit only area coating it with her juices. When he inserted his finger she gasped and I pulled her mouth down capturing it.

"I will only hurt for a minute kitten." I purred to her.

Jasper inserted two fingers trying to loosen her up. She let a tear trickle down her face but shook her head for me to not say anything. In a minute she picked her head up off my neck and started kissing me again.

Jasper climbed up behind her and he leaned over her back. "It will only hurt for a minute then we will pleasure you like never before." He whispered to her as he inserted his cock slowly inch by inch keeping her wet from the juice of her pussy. "OH fuck" he yelled yea she must have been tight as hell.

Damn even her pussy is tight for us. She never yelled she only gasped. I claimed her mouth.

_Don't cry kitten it will pass I promise. _I thought to her.

She continued to let me kiss her as Jasper slowly started to move in and out of her. In a moment we could smell her arousal again.

She started pushing back against Jasper meeting his thrusts. I then pulled her down closer to me as I stuck my cock in her hot we pussy.

"Oh my god" she said "this feels amazing."

Jasper and I both began to purr for our mate as she moans louder.

She reaches her peak " come with me boys make me yours. You are both mine."

Hell yea!

Then she bites me hard as she comes. Causing me to growl biting her shoulder as I come and Jasper growls reaching his own peak and bites her other shoulder.

We only take a taste for now just marking her as ours.

After we all ride out our orgasms, Jasper lays down with us while she catches her breath. He kisses her and wipes a remaining tear off her cheek. "Are you ok pet?"

"Yea very shaky, but I'm ok."

"We have something to ask you" Jasper asks as he gets on his knees as he grabs his pants and digs in his pocket.

Bella's POV

Damn that fucking hurt like hell at first. But then it was amazing having both of them fill me so completely at the same time.

We rest for a minute then Japer gets in his pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. I raise off Peter and set in between them. Jasper holds the box in his hand while he crawls on his knees very close to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan you have turned my world upside down since I took you into my home. We have both learned a lot from each other. But the most important thing you taught me was how to love and how to be loved." Jasper opened the box and took out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen and took my left hand in his.

Then peter touch my cheek drawing my attention to him. "Isabella Marie Swan I have never loved anyone like I love you. Ever since I met you I cant stand to be away from you. You are the most important thing to me in this world."

I was beginning to cry as they both said "will you marry us?"

"YES. OH MY GOD YES!" I screamed as Jasper placed the ring on my finger. They both took turns kissing me and telling me how much they love me.

We are all butt naked and in the middle of the woods. To anyone else this may seem weird but to me it was just perfect.

After we cuddled for a few minutes longer we walked hand in hand back to the house.

Then we heard Alice scream "Jasper its all over the television their was a man killed man while he was hunting early this morning in the woods in town…."

***************send me love****************


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Peter caught me under my knees and swung me into his arms and we ran on to the house. Everyone was standing around watching the TV Edward stood there smirking at me.

"Fuck you" Jasper growled as he took his shirt off, "Put this on now."

"OK" I smiled at him as I slipped his shirt over my head. I love it when they are jealous over me.

Jasper's POV

We got to the house and I could feel the lust coming off Edward as he eye fucked my Bella. "Fuck you" I mutter as I made her put my shirt on.

I turned her sideways, to keep Dickward from being able to see her and rubbed my hands up her arms as I leaned back against the wall beside the couch. She raised her arms sliding her hands up my upper arm muscles, causing her ring to sparkle reflecting the light, as I talked to the men about our next move.

"What the fuck are you thinking Bella" Edward said standing up looking me dead in the eye. Yea I knew exactly what I was doing I wanted him to be the first to notice.

Peter was on his ass in a heart beat "easy there little fellow do not disrespect our fiancée."

Alice, Rose, and Esme went wild chattering about getting to plan a wedding.

"She is still a human don't you understand that Aro will kick your ass. They will kill her and I will hunt you both down," Edward said.

"What the hell do you care what happens to me. Besides they are going to change me in a couple of weeks on my birthday" Bella snapped back at him.

"I need to talk to you Jasper alone please" Edward growled at me.

I nodded, oh hell yea he is begging for it.

I kiss Bella "I'll be right back."

"Please no fighting. I love you."

"I love you pet." I walked out following Edward.

"We need to speak away from the house so no one can hear us." Edward mumbled taking off.

We ran through the woods I was just thinking the further away the less witnesses.

"I know you don't really care anything for me. The feelings are mutual. But I do still care deeply for Bella. ( I growled) I would never try to come between your relationship the three of you have. Because actually I am interested in Charlotte and since I can read her mind I know she feels the me way about me. I need to talk to you about Tanya I know that you know I went out on Bella with her. The thing is that Alice seen a vision with her trying to get with the you and Peter as well. I don't know but every time I try to read her mind she blocks me. She has known me for a long time and knows how to block me when she wants to. I just thought you, Peter, and Carlisle needed to be aware their may be a problem there. We need to watch her around Bella."

"I appreciate your honesty and your advice. I will tell Peter but I do not want Bella upset until we have more solid proof that bitch is up to something. But if she tries to harm my Bella I will behead her whether I have to fight your whole family or not."

"I will not say a word to Bella and I will let you know if she slips up and I catch something from her thoughts."

"Deal now lets go back to the house before she thinks I've killed you."

Peter's POV

After Jasper left I sat down on the couch while Bella, Char, Rose, and Alice was in the floor in front TV watch the news. Then a bulletin came in they had identified the body as Charlie Swan.

Oh fuck! Bella went 'wild' to say the least.

She jumped straight up off the floor and headed for the door and on the porch. Screaming "No…No.. Its not true it cant be. Please god no."

Jasper came running through the woods and Edward behind.

Bella collapsed on porch screaming and crying. "I know he was a bad person but he was all of my family I had left. No it cant be true."

I got down on my knees and she fell against my body as I held her. Jasper fell to the floor behind her as Esme and Alice told him what was wrong.

First sorrow came from Jasper as he tried to comfort her with me. Then the rage that feel over him caused his eyes to go pitch black.

"Its ok baby he wasn't your only family we are all your family." I told her.

"We all love Bella you have always been like one of mine you feel like a daughter to me and Carlisle." said Esme as she stroked her hair.

"You have me and Rose for sisters" Alice said.

Bella just snubbed and shook, I hate seeing her like this. Jasper and I start trying to calm her.

Edward sat down on the porch. "Bella you also have two brothers that would go through hell and back for you … me and Emmet."

Everyone seemed as stunned as me except Jasper what ever their talk was Edward must be in agreement that we are Bella's mates now and she is ours.

"Come on baby." Jasper whispered to her as he scooped her up. "We need to take her inside everyone. I will come back down in a few minutes. We are going now to find that Bastard." Jasper said as he stood.

We took her upstairs to our room. She is still in Jasper's shirt and her bikini. Jasper lays down on the bed with her while I go run her some bath water and pour in her cherry blossom bubble bath.

Bella's POV

_I cant believe it Charlie of all people. Jasper why? B. _

_I don't know baby I am soo sorry. J._

_They only done this to get at me you know that don't you? B._

_Yea sweetheart I do. But he will die trying to. J._

"Bring her to me Jas I'm ready for her" Peter said softly from the bathroom.

Jasper removed my clothes and carried me and placed me in the tub. Peter was already in the tub waiting with open arms. My men love me so much.

"I have to go take care of some business sweetheart. I will be back in a couple hours."

"No Jas I'm afraid, what if something happens to you or Peter I would never forgive myself." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Bella, sweetie please. Nothing is going to happen to me or Peter we have fought against stuff like this before and the only thing we are afraid of is James harming you."

"Promise me you will come back to me safe and before I go bed."

"I promise sweetie and both of us will stay with you all night tonight. OK?"

"Ok. I will have to make arrangements for Charlie's funeral I know he was a low life. But I feel like he died because of me and I want to see he is put away properly."

"He died because of a sloppy newborn probably supposed to only get information to where you are."

"I still feel like I should give a proper funeral….. Thank you both for comforting me down there. I guess it bothered me the most that I felt like I had no family now. But I do, I have both of you and all of the Cullen's and this is a family that I will have for eternity."

"For eternity," he said as he leaned down, lowering me back down to Peter again, he brought my hand to his mouth kissed my engagement ring and then my mouth.

He gave me a deep kiss entering my mouth with his tongue he tasted so good like cinnamon. Then he pulled back "you need to relax you've had quite a day already there is time for that later."

He always knows how bad I want him since he can feel everything I feel and now he can her my thoughts he knows I want him now, but he always to does what's best for me and he knows that emotionally I need to rest.

Peter held me with my back against him I and he washed me off gently with a soapy sponge. I could feel his hard cock against my ass and lower back, but he made no moves to put things going in another direction.

I closed my eyes as he bathed me relaxing. Then I was startled by Alice. She was in the bedroom and the bathroom door was opened.

_Shit, we need to quit leaving the doors open. _B

_What is it kitten, don't like putting on a show. Char didn't seem to mind. _Peter teased.

We both started laughing.

"Its good to hear your feeling a little better. I have some hot tea for you, and Jasper wants to speak to Peter for just five minutes before he leaves." Alice mumbled she is still in the bedroom and from the way it sounds, she seems to be going through our things.

"Ok thanks," Peter said as he started to rise out of the tub kissing me on my shoulder first.

"What the hell, mister I don't think so" I grab him by his upper arm before he gets his lower half out of the tub in front of Alice.

"Sorry princess I wasn't thinking" he smirked. "Pixie throw me a towel please" he said.

Alice walked in and set the tea down beside me and placed a huge white towel in his hands.

"Could you at least turn around please" he said because I still had a death grip on his arm.

"Shoo… Its not like I've never seen a naked man before" she huffed and turned around.

I stood up and held the towel in front of his still hard cock I looked at him up and down. Damn he was amazing to look at naked.

His arms was huge and across his slightly hairy chest was amazing it had the tattoo Whitlock across it Jasper had one in exactly the same spot. I moved on down gazing, his abs were chiseled and the hair line of blonde hair that lead a happy trail to his cock.

"Ahem Bella" it was Alice I raised my glance from my eye fuck to meet Peter's eyes, which was now black from lust.

He smirked my favorite sexy smirk of his "hold that thought kitten I'll be right back." He tucked the towel around his waist and looked damn sexy.

Alice turned around and Peter was walking to the door to go downstairs.

"Peter Whitlock I know you don't think your going down stairs like that?"

"Hell yea I am, bastard, disturbed my bath with you. He can look at my naked ass in a towel."

Alice and I giggled as he walked out the door. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea sorry about that. It just caught me off guard."

"Bella please don't apologize for that. You reacted the same way anyone in your position would have. I'm glad that now you feel better and have excepted your new family."

Peter's POV

What the fuck? Jasper better have a good reason for this. She was so relaxed and now she going to be dressed by the time I get back up there.

I see Jasper, all of his men, and Carlisle's friends, the men and the women sitting and standing around a huge table looking at a map Jasper has drawn out of the surroundings. They turn towards me and Emmett gives me a high five when I walk in, unashamed of my towel. "Alright what's going down?"

"Sorry but I need to fill you in on the plan. We are going into the woods from here and going to where they attacked Charlie to see if we can catch anything. Do not leave her for one minute while we are gone do you understand?"

"Yes sir" he will always have my respect as my major and my best friend.

"I am setting guards all around the house she is not to leave until he is killed. I have talked to Aro who is anxious to come help if we cant control the situation. But he does not know that Bella is still human and that would raise a greater problem."

"Understood"

"There is one other thing I would like to speak to you about before I leave, in private."

"Yes sir."

We walk outside and away from the house. He told about Alice's vision and how Tanya is blocking Edward. He also told me that he found James scent by the rock in the field we were at earlier and that he had jacked off and squirted it on the rock.

I growled, he is so fucking dead that nasty fuck.

"From here on out if she wants us, she is not to be taken out of the house. So you can tell the others we can stay somewhere else or they can step outside. I cant stand the thought of that nasty fuck jacking off smelling her scent and thinking of her." I roared.

"Agreed" Jasper said.

He left and when I went back inside she was standing on the steps looking damn sexy. She had her hair down and it was hanging in long damp curls past her waist. She had on a black tank top and a pair of short shorts.

"Peter you've been outside like that.?"

"Yea" I looked down I kinda forgot. I smirked my sexy grin that always wins her over. "Want to go back upstairs with me to help me get dressed?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She blushed beautifully.

"I'm taking that as a yes" I whispered and I scooped her up with vampire speed and had her in our room.

I heard Emmet laugh and say "get her man" then Rosie smacked him.

"I know what I want to do to you right now kitten but I will wait until tonight." I told her as I sat her on the bed and kissed her soft lips. I removed my towel and she stood up against me. Tiptoeing sliding my cock between her legs and rubbing herself against me.

I growled "No fair kitten your playing with fire again."

"Oh my big sexy man what are you going to do about it?"

She is testing my strength that's for sure. Besides the only ones still here are Rosie, Emmet, Alice, and Alec. I heard Edward say him and Char was going out to look on their own. He is going to get him some I'm guessing.

"Well little kitten what if I do this.." I grabbed the top of her shorts and ripped them apart. Then I did the same to her shirt. She looked so damn hot standing there in her underclothes. She giggled, any other human would be afraid.

"Then I would do this," she said as she got down on her knees placing her hot little mouth on my hard cock.

"Oh kitten if you go that far I'm not going to be able to stop even if someone does hear us."

"We will be quite and no one will know."

Yea right.

She thrusts her mouth down on me hard and fast, deep throating me.

Damn she can give good head.

I let a loud growl out as she moves her mouth back and forth, while slightly scrapping her teeth on it.. "Oh fuck kitten now you've did it."

Bella's POV

_I cant control myself I have been so horney today. _

He lifts me up and throws me playfully down on the bed making me bounce, he smirks as he rips my clothes off me. He scoots down and I place my ankles on his shoulders with my knees bent out to the sides spreading myself wide.

He purred to me as licked my pussy all the way up with my ass in his hands holding me up In the air slightly. Causing me to let out a loud moan.

I covered my mouth. He chuckled and started licking my clit pressing it with his tongue. Then he sucked on it causing me to go insane.

I moaned out "oh Peter please."

"Please what, my princess, what do you want baby?"

"I want to feel you inside me."

"Soon baby. I want to taste you first, come for kitten."

He knew exactly what to do.

He started licking and sucking my clit while he inserted a finger in my pussy. Which pushed me over.

"Oh… I'm coming Peter. Please don't stop."

"MMM" was his only response.

After he licked every last drop from me. He came up and caught my mouth his tongue licking mine and making me moan.

"I want you now. Please my prince I want to feel you inside me."

He released my mouth and started kissing and licking on my collar bone, my neck, and down to my breasts. He caressed one while he sucked and tugged on the other. Giving equal amount of attention to both.

Then he grabbed my ass again lifting me up and thrust in me hard and fast causing me to gasp.

"I'm sorry baby I am trying hard to keep it under control."

"Its ok baby it feels so damn good."

He is usually the more passionate of my mates. But it is sexy as hell when he looses control, he doesn't hurt me he just is more dominating.

"You want hurt me my prince, I need you bad, fuck me now Peter, you can make love to me tonight."

"Oh fuck" was all that he said.

The next thing I knew, was he grabbed a pillow placed it under my ass and my head was scooted all the way up against the headboard. He placed my legs against his chest with my knees resting on his shoulders, and his hands on my ass.

"Hang on princess your going for a ride."

Damn he is so sexy. I place my hands over my head and grab the head board. "Give it to me Peter."

That is exactly what he does. He thrusts fast and hard, yet not enough to make a bruise. He would never do that.

I match him stroke for stroke "I'm going to fucking come baby. Make me come Peter."

"Oh Bella, I love you."

"I love you." I screamed out as I came violently.

Peter came with me yelling out "OH FUCK!"

After we rode out our high he started checking me. "Did I hurt you kitten?"

"No baby you never hurt me."

We waited for our breathing to slow down. He raised my hand with my engagement ring on it to his mouth and kissed it.

"We had better get out of this bed before we get another show started."

I giggled "Yea I guess your right.."

************send me my love*************


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Peter and I got dressed and went down stairs.

Rose, Alice, and Esme are in the kitchen talking about their men. Emmet yells from the family room and challenges Peter to a fight on his PS3. I kiss him and tell him I'm going in the kitchen to be with the girls.

Besides I smell something good from the kitchen and since I am the only human around, I know its for me.

"Mmm… mom something smells delicious." She smiles, it is the first time I have ever called her mom. She grabs me and kisses my cheek.

" I'm glad you are feeling better honey. I made you something special it is spaghetti with my homemade sauce and garlic bread with mozzarella cheese. I made enough so you could eat on it latter too."

"Thank you soo much. You remembered that this is one of my favorite meals."

I really do have a family now and I do feel like she loves me. I set down and Alice places glasses on the table and a bottle of wine. She poured me a glass.

"Umm.. I'll be right back." I get up and go back to the family room where Peter and Em was.

He looked up and stood "what's wrong princess?"

"Well Esme fixed me my favorite dish… um do you need to go hunt while I'm eating?"

"No baby I'm fine. Now tell me what is a matter?" He leans over and whispers to me "you can tell me."

"Alice is pouring us some very expensive wine for dinner too. Would you like a glass?" I cant bring my self to ask it but I will not drink it without permission.

He kisses me on the lips lightly, then whispers "you do not have to ask me for permission baby. But if you feel like you need to ask me, then yes baby have some. If you get all touchy feeling I will make sure it is only with me or Jazz ok princess."

"Ok thank you. I love you."

"I love you, now go enjoy dinner."

I went back to the kitchen and after a while I was really feeling the wine. So was the other girls. Edward and Char came back and he smirked at me in my condition.

Fuck him.

Char comes over and rubs my hair and whispers "can I talk to you upstairs alone?"

"Sure." I follow her a little woozy when I stand up, fuck I'm drunk.

Peter smirks at me "I'll be right back." I whisper to him, he just nods and winks at me.

I go upstairs to the bedroom and flop down on the bed.

Char sits down beside me "Bella I know we are not the best of friends and I have made some bad moves since we have been to visit. But I want to do this right. Do you love Edward any at all?"

"I used to but no. I only love Peter and Jasper. He killed the love I had for him a long time ago."

"Well, I kinda like him and I would like to get to know him a little better. But only if its ok with you."

"Of course it is." I give her a hug "now do you think you could do me a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well it was your idea to come up here and those fucking stairs make me dizzy. Would you take me back down?"

We both laughed as she scooped me up and took me back downstairs.

They had music on, the lights dimmed, and they were dancing. Peter was dancing with Alice. Emmet was with Rose. Esme was watching and Edward was coming over to Char as she let me down. I walked over to mom and stood beside her as the song ended.

Peter looked and winked as he danced to the song 'Bed Rock', if it was with anyone other than Alice he was dirty dancing with, I would have been pissed.

When the song was over a song Alice and I loved to dance to came on. "Boom Boom Pow' by Black eyed Peas. We smiled at the same time and we started to dance and sway our asses as we danced with each other.

Jasper's POV

When I came home we heard music.

What the fuck everyone was dancing and in the center of attention was my Bella with Alice. They were dirty dancing. I could smell alcohol and I was pretty sure Bella was wasted.

At first I was pissed but as I watch them Carlisle approaches me. "Just enjoy yourself son let yourself have some fun."

Was I projecting my tension that strong. Edward was nodding his head at me. I take a deep breath, OK, I can have a good time. I grab a bottle of Jack Daniels handed to me by Carlisle.

Yea that's right dear old dad, handed it to me. I guzzle it, I get me another one.

The song changes and some of them switch partners Rose gets me, Marcus gets Bella, and Peter has both of Marcus's mates. We are all dancing and laughing then I feel Marcus's lust as he grinds himself against Bella's ass from behind.

I keep my eye on him but I don't want to ruin everyone's good time.

Then Bella spots me and her smile that she gives me warms my cold dead heart.

When the song is over she shakes off Marcus and comes to me with a huge smile.

She wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes me tight "I missed you soo much."

"I missed you too. It looks like you have been having a good time." She pulls back and I feel shame come from her. "Its ok sweetheart I am glad you are having a good time its good for you."

I grab her ass pulling her up against me and slide my body down slightly, while straddling her leg. Grinding against her slowly letting her feel how much I missed her against her thigh.

I hear her breathing hitch as I come up and grab her ass pulling her closer to me again and she teases me back. Only she slides all the way down in a slight dip as I hold her waist bending over her, as she rubs herself against my leg.

I let a growl escape me as she grinds into my upper thigh.

She smirks at me the little minx loves what she does to me.

I look over to where Peter is dancing, he has switched from Kate and Chelsea to Alice. Then I notice Tanya coming over to them.

This is our chance for him to use his gift on her. He doesn't like to use it often because some things he would rather not know.

Peter's gift is much like Alice's or Aro's. He can see someone's future but only what part he chooses to focus on and unlike Alice's visions his always come to pass there is no changing them.

The only ones that know is me, him, and Charlotte. It is a good defense weapon. But he has to touch the person long enough to concentrate.

Which if Bella sees will create a problem. So he better watch his ass.

I watch as she starts to rub herself on Peter and I turn Bella's back away from him as we grind all over each other. It is hard to watch him, when my pet is doing these things to me.

Peter catches my eye as he grabs her hands and places them around his neck as she grinds against him. He holds her tight and leans his head back closing his eyes.

Anyone else would think he enjoying himself.

My Bella stiffens in my arms. Oh shit.

Bella's POV

I am ready to fuck Jasper right in front of everyone when I glance around and see my prince charming dancing with the whore.

_What the fuck? _B.

_Remember sweetheart he is only dancing like everyone else. _J.

_Call to him and see if he responds. Don't let her intimidate you. We are your mates. _J.

_Peter, mmm I want you to join us. _B.

Peter's eyes open and catch mine I can see the panic of thinking I am upset. I wiggle my finger and lick Jasper on the neck as I grind against him.

He still has his hands on Tanya's waist. But he pulls himself away from her, "excuse me mam."

My little southern gentleman. He comes up to my side and catches my lips for a kiss. He deepens it and then we hear Jasper phone ring.

He opens it "everyone shut up its one of my guards."

Someone hit's the music but not the lights. Jasper never turns loose of me and Peter grabs a hold of me from behind.

"We're under attack Jasper, its newborns and their fucking everywhere at the east end of the woods and closing in on the house as we speak!"

I could feel the color drain from my face. Jasper grip tightens on me as he shuts his phone. "Alright I want everyone outside Alice you take Bella upstairs and get in my bath room and lock the fucking door. Rose I want you on the stairs. Esme I want you at the kitchen door. Char you take the front door. Everyone move now!"

When my major speaks everyone hauls ass. I kiss both of my men and tell them I love them quickly before I am dragged upstairs. All you can hear is growls, snarls, and screams from out side.

We are in my bathroom when Alice hers a noise from in my bedroom "who's out there?"

No one answers she opens the door and someone throws her out the window. I scream and they grab me, running out the bedroom door, and takes me into Emmet's room then crashes through window with me.

Oh my god I would know that scent anywhere it was Tanya, she smelled like strong cheap perfume, the kind that gives you a headache.

She was running with me thrown over her shoulder "Tanya let me down you whore."

We are now at the top of cliff that my friend Jacob and his buddies used to jump off of. I hadn't seen him or been here in a long time but I still remember it.

She stopped and dropped me hard. "Watch your mouth or I will bust it for you" and she kicked me hard in the ribs.

I gasped at the pain no doubt I have a few broke now.

I know I am a long way from my mates but I try to contact them.

_Jasper! Peter! I need you I'm on top of the cliff. _

Then I see a man step forward towards me and sniff the air smiling. "You have done well Tanya and will be greatly rewarded."

She went over and knelled down beside him as he petted her head.

I stood up, fuck that hurts. "What the fuck do you want with me? If you are going to kill me then go ahead."

"Oh no precious no one will kill you. You are going to be my mate. After the first time I caught your scent I knew I had to have you. You are mouth watering my dear."

"Well thanks but two mates are enough for me. If you don't mind I'll be going and you can keep her as a mate."

I looked for Tanya but she took off.

I backed up as he stalked me getting closer to me. Every now and then he would sniff filling his lungs with my scent. Nasty fucking pervert. He reached out to touch me and I jumped back further.

"Well you see I cant let you go I cant get that scent of yours out of my head. As for her she was helping me track you I could have had you if you would have stayed with Edward a bit longer or if you would have stayed with your uncle a bit longer. Then when you went to live with Jasper that did complicate things and then having two big ass fucking mates, that didn't help at all. So I had a lot of planning to do and I'm not letting you go now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"The hell you will." He lunged at me and I turned to run and fell off the fucking cliff.

Who the fuck forgets about being one the edge of a cliff. Me that's who!

Chapter 15

Peter's POV

I am fighting off the fucking newborns and I hear Bella scream out my name and that she is on the top of the cliff, in my thoughts. Her voice sounded so pained I look at Jasper and he is stopped dead in his tracks also.

We don't even bother to go look upstairs we bolt.

"What is it?" Emmet yelled at our backs.

"He has Bella!" I growled out.

I heard growls everywhere. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmet followed us. We were at the bottom of the cliff getting ready to start up.

When we heard shouting "I'm not going anywhere with you." Bella shouted.

"The hell you will." James growled at her then he lunged at her.

We didn't get to the top, she turned around for escape and fell off the cliff. Both Jasper and I jumping after her.

She is screaming as she tries to catch hold of something and bounces off rocks all the way down. She hit's the water before us hard.

We struggle to find her body. The current swept her from us quickly. She doesn't surface, oh my god we cant be too late. Jasper goes down again, this time he finds her. I help him swim her limp body in to the shore.

Emmet's POV

Like hell I was staying behind that bastard has my Tinkerbella.

When we see her fall, my heart drops. We all growl at the bastard looking over he takes off but doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell.

"You are a fucking dead man!" I yell.

Edward is the fastest he catches him first and lunges at his back. I hit him at the side while Carlisle gets in front of him. Edward bites him ripping a huge piece of his neck out. Then dad grabs his head and rips the fucker off.

It was amazing. We move to let his body fall and Edward grabs his legs and rips them off. I grab his arms, stomping on his chest and rip them off his body. Hell yea!

"Edward I need you to take care of the body. Emmet we need to check on Bella." Carlisle said.

We get back down to the bottom and Jasper his carrying Bella out of the water, her head is swinging back and forth.

I fall down on my knees.

Jasper's POV

My Bella, my life, I have never been so afraid.

Emmet and Carlisle comes down as we get her out of the water. Emmet and Peter falls to their knees they are both dry sobbing. I lay her down with her head on Peter's lap.

I can't help my self, the pain I feel, I can not explain. I cant loose her, my dead heart is breaking, I began to cry with them.

For the first time in my existence I Jasper Whitlock is crying.

"Carlisle is she still alive?" I choked out.

He is bent over her checking her tiny body "barely son, she has broken ribs, a broken arm, and maybe her a leg. Her worst injury was when she struck her head probably, when she first fell off the side of the cliff."

"That's all we needed to know." I replied deciding it is time.

Peter follows my lead. He lays her head over in Emmet's lap. I bite her neck on both sides injecting as much venom as I can then I bite both wrists.

Peter bites her on the insides of her thighs on both sides and moves down to her ankles and bites both of them and with each bit he is also injecting as much venom as he can.

Then we come back up to her head, Edward is back now, and he hands us a knife.

We slit our wrists and place them over her mouth as Emmet leans back her head. This is the first time he has ever seen anyone get turned like this, but he is not interfering at all.

We let our blood drain into her mouth as Carlisle works her throat causing it to go on down. We heal fast, so when we start to heal up, Carlisle checks her again.

"Very good job boys her heart is speeding up. That means you both got enough venom in her just in time. Her heart rate will accelerate until the venom start shutting her body down and she crosses over."

He isn't telling us anything we don't know but I pay it no mind. I collapse on my knees _thank you god_, is all I can think. _My Bella will live_. I can fill the relief from Peter as well.

"Lets get you all back to the house you both need blood." Carlisle said.

Peter tried to stand and Carlisle caught him as he stumbled "lean on me son we will get you all safely home."

Edward came over and offered a arm out to me to help me home as well. As much as I hate to admit it, right now I have a different respect for him.

Emmet picks up Bella and we go slowly back to the house.

We see fires lit up as we get closer "I am guessing we won."

"It appears that way," Carlisle says.

"Peter what did you see when you touched Tanya?" I asked.

"Death Bella will kill her. She is tied in this. I hope Bella can tell us more when she awakes. But we need to keep this between us five until she wakes up. In order to keep Tanya here until we find out more."

"Agreed" I said then we proceeded to tell the others of Peter's gift we feel like we can trust these three men. They did help us save our Bella and kill James.

We get back to the house, Tanya is no where to be seen.

Everyone is celebrating the victory while piling body parts in the fires. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet helps us to our room the huge window is busted open Alice comes in. She tells us of someone throwing her out it and how was attacked by newborns.

Carlisle goes downstairs to get us some bags of human blood he keeps in his supplies. Alice cleans up the glass as she fills us in on everything. We lay Bella in between us on the bed and cover her up.

Peter's POV

My princess, my precious Isabella, I came so close to losing her. I would have had myself killed if I would have had to existed without her.

Carlisle comes back in our room as Alice leaves with the mess cleaned up. Carlisle tells us we can move her into a guest room until he gets the windows fixed.

James must have taken her out Emmet's window, after he threw Alice out of ours to get rid of her and to use her as a distraction if anyone seen her.

Carlisle hands us some of the bags of blood they are chilled but they will serve the purpose. We drain about 5 a piece and I feel my strength returning to me.

Bella stirs beside us "we had better go ahead and bath her so we can move her into the other room."

Jasper nods and gets up to be met by Alice, Rose, and Esme. They have towels, wash rags, her favorite body wash, and clean clothes for her.

"Jasper you can go get cleaned up, then Peter can. While we get her cleaned up for when she awakes to her new life."

I don't really like the idea of leaving her. But I will just be in the other room.

I pull the blanket down and her body is so bruised even after the change and the bones healed it will take a day or so for the bruises to disappear. I stroke her hair back from her face and kiss her.

She groans "its ok kitten we are here baby we have you now and your safe."

Jasper leans over to her and kisses her cheek. "I love you baby girl" he whispers. "I will be right back, we each one need to remind her of some of her human memories to think of while she is changing. It might help her to not forget everything" Jasper said.

"That's a terrific idea" Carlisle replied.

Esme started first, "Bella I remember all the talks we used to have when we would have tea in the evenings together. You used to tell me about how when you were little. Your daddy used to sit outside with you in a blanket on the porch swing on warm nights and sing you to sleep." She went on telling about her father to her."

Edward came in, I covered her up they still had her naked. They were now trying to hold her head over a bowl while they washed her hair a little to get the matted blood out of it.

I was shocked at how they controlled themselves, but Rose and Alice would have to leave for tiny breaks from the scent of her blood.

Edward came over and went to where her head was, her eyes were closed, but every now and then she would groan from the pain.

He leaned over and started whispering to her all though we could all hear him. 'I remember you telling me about you and your mother. You would help her feed and water the chickens you raised. You loved it when she would let you gather the eggs all by yourself." He continued to whisper to her all about her mother and how much she resembled her.

Jasper came back from his shower and he said "Peter you can go on and clean up now. I will watch over her."

I nodded and went although I didn't want to.

Bella's POV

As I fall over the edge I try to grab hold of something and my head bounces off a huge rock. The next thing I know is the feeling of fire being injected in various places all over my body.

Damn I can feel it as it spreads over my body. I can hear voices but they sound far off.

Now I can hear everything that is being said but I still can't open my eyes. I can't move either, but sometimes the fire burning through my body gets to bad and I can not hold it in.

I hear Esme telling me about my daddy I try to remember the things she is telling me. For some reason my memories are very foggy at first. But then I start to remember the things she was telling me.

Then I hear Edward speaking to me I as I remember about my mommy. Why cant I wake up.

Then it hits me, I know now, my body is changing. I am becoming a vampire.

For some reason Peter and Jasper have changed me before my birthday. I can smell Jasper.

Jasper's POV

I go in and they are getting ready put a short night gown on her. Edward is holding her up so they can slide it over her. I search his emotions I only feel sadness and worry.

Which is good for him that I didn't feel any lust since he is holding my half naked mate in his arms. "They couldn't hold her that close to them long enough to get her clothes on her she still smells of blood." he said reading my thoughts.

"That's fine. Thank you all for everything you are doing for us." I reply.

"That's what family is for son." Esme says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Now that they are done I gather her in my arms and I met Peter at the door. "Let's move her to our new room she is starting to sweat it wont be much longer now."

"OHH god it burns!" she screams out and throws her head backwards.

Damn I hate to see her in this much pain but it will be over soon.

Bella's POV

I hear Jasper talking and I can smell Peter…. Then the fire shoots through my chest. "Oh god it burns!"

I feel someone carrying me and then laying me down. I can smell both of my mates. They are both with me I try to open my eyes. Then the fire shoots again through my chest. My eyes fly open as my body jerks upright with the pain.

"Its ok princess its almost over… Concentrate on something else. Do you remember the first time I met you we took a walk out that night by the pond I knew that instant that I could spend the rest of my life with you. I even remember the first time we ever made love it will always remain special to me and the day we purposed to you in the woods and you said yes." it was Peter and he is right beside me.

"I remember the first time you told me you loved me and then I knew that for the first time in my life I was in love also. I remember the first time I actually let you show me how much you loved me it was the first time I had ever let anyone take control during sex and it was amazing. It was the first time we exchanged blood. But my favorite memory would have to be when we were in the forest and we asked you to marry us. You are someone that we can not live without."

I want to respond to them, let them know I feel the same way. But I can only open my eyes when I have to let the screams out from the pain.

Peter's POV

I can tell it is much closer only about 30 more minutes. She opens her eyes now more frequent and the screams are getting closer together.

Her body convulses and she tries to get up. Jasper and I have one of her hands to hold as we lean over her arms holding them down. We also have one of our legs curled around one hers holding them down.

We continue whispering our favorite memories that we have with her and what she has shared of her memories with us.

I can hear her heart beat getting so fast it sounds like it may come through her skin. Then with one hair raising scream she collapses back against the bed.

Jasper gets up to open the glass doors going from our room to a balcony. So she wont feel to enclosed when she awakes.

I whisper to her while kissing her lips easily. "I have you kitten, open up your eyes to your new life. I have missed you I need to hear that precious voice of yours."

She takes a very deep breath as I am kissing her lips and she opens her lips for me. I kiss her more deeply inserting my tongue into her mouth.

It makes me tingle all over to kiss her. She reaches her hand that Jasper had turned loose and cradles my chin rubbing her thumb gently over it. "My prince" she whispers.

Then I feel Jasper beside of us he kisses her cheek so I move over to let him have a kiss. "My Major" she whispers.

"Damn kitten I love the mood your in."

I watch as she pulls Jasper closer to her by grapping a handful of his hair and deepens their kiss.

We are interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat as he chuckles. "Well I see she is going to be a feisty one."

Jasper's POV

I feel a hint of lust coming from dear old dad. What the fuck?

He knows I can feel it but he rambles on about her, "she looks amazing, not that she didn't before, but I think she will even give Rosie a run for her money now. Look at those curves."

"Dad?"

"Son please I'm old, I'm not blind and I'm still a man."

We all chuckle even Bella. She opens her eyes and sits up catching both of us by the hand.

"When did you change me? ( she places a hand to her mouth) My voice it sounds different. ( she looks down at her body) Well fuck me, damn dad your right look at my body."

"You've got all the right curves in all the right places and if there is any 'fucking you' done it will be me or Peter." I tell her as I chuckle. But inside I am dead serious.

Alice comes in with some bags of blood for Bella since we told her she will be on a human diet like us unless she chooses different.

She comes over to me with a smile handing me the blood, "thank you honey."

Then Bella jumps in front of my body slinging me against the head of the bed. Damn!

Peter catches her around the waist she is stronger than us right now. But she has utter respect for us.

He talks to her "Why are you upset princess, its just Alice?"

I can feel her jealousy and I know now that since we have changed her Peter can too because of our bond with her. She takes in a deep unnecessary breath and her emotions completely change.

Peter and I look at each other.

"How the hell did she just do that?" Carlisle asked. "Beats the hell out of me. It takes years of practice to push back your emotions like that. Bella are you ok now?"

"Yes. ( she looked down) I'm sorry." She was ashamed of her actions.

"Don't be ashamed sweetheart. I am very proud of you for changing your emotions like you just did."

"Me too." added Peter.

We scoot over to the edge of the bed and get her breakfast.

"Peter, I know Jasper could tell how I felt, but how did you?"

"Because we took the last of your blood into us and gave you ours to bring you over completing our blood bond. Our bond together is even stronger now." Peter told her.

Then Carlisle kneeled in front of her taking a bag of blood from me. "Bella we need you to eat first. I need you to be able to fully concentrate we need to know everything that you remember up until you fell." he said.

***************send me my love***************


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

Shit I almost attacked Alice, but why the hell was Jasper calling her honey.

I take a deep breath, to help get myself under control. I know there is nothing between him and Alice. Then I learn that my mate Peter can feel my emotions as well as Jasper. Hmm… I will have to play with that after while.

I seem to be getting a feeling of anxiousness coming from dad. He gets down in the floor in front of me with one of the bags of blood. He wants me to think back to what happened before I fell.

"Can you smell it Bella?" Carlisle asks.

I lean over and even though its sealed I can smell it. "Yes."

I feel my fangs extend and my throat go up in flames. I grab my throat then the bag. "I need it now."

I bite it and suck out the blood then I grab another, and another. Peter kisses my neck as I drain the sixth bag. He chuckles a little "done yet princess?"

"Eww, I think I drunk to much I feel a little sloshy." They all laughed.

Jasper said, "Its ok sweetheart, you will learn more about it all in time. Now how far back do you remember? Do you remember my phone call from my guard?"

I thought for a second then it hit me yes I do. "Yes. I remember you sent me and Alice up to our bathroom. (I notice then, by standing and looking around, that we are not in our room.) Alice heard someone in our room and when she went out of the bathroom I heard a large crash." Then it hit me… "Tanya! It was Tanya that bitch! Where is she?"

I didn't want to give them a chance to gold me. I sniffed the air. No she is not in the house. I move over to the open doors on the balcony and sniffed.

"YES! She is coming through the woods toward the house" I jumped down and took off.

Peter's POV

"MOTHER FUCKER…. I told you she had something to do with this. This will be her end!" I jumped out the window following Bella. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper follow me.

She landed so gracefully and looked fucking sexy in that gown. We watched Tanya's face when she saw Bella. She started rambling about being here fighting then she said she had to go hunting.

Bella walked over to her and lowered herself in a crouch watching her.

Tanya continued to ramble, "Bella damn girl you look good. I always knew you would look even better as a vampire. How do you feel?"

Everyone one was gathering around and you could see Tanya's fear all over her. "How the fuck do you think I feel you fuckin bitch?" Bella cocked her head to the side and smiled as she started to circle her. "I know how you feel Tanya you are afraid. Because you're wondering if I remember that you carried me off to that fucker James."

She cocked are head again and stalked forward still in a crouch ready to pounce. "What was you supposed to get from handing me over to him Tanya and don't lie. I can feel your emotions and I will know if you lie to me."

"He promised to make me his mate and to bond with me. No man has ever wanted to bond with me."

Bella slapped her hard across the face. "And you fucking wonder why. You are nothing but a lying two faced whore. Do you want to know something else that I know about you Tanya?"

"What?" She snapped and tried to back slowly away so she could make a break. But Bella was watching her closely.

"You are going to meet death in a few minutes and I am going to be the one to introduce you to him."

She turned to run but I looked at Bella's hands they were glowing with an electric blue color. She stretched out her hands and a big glowing blue ball shoots from her hands and hits Tanya in the back and throws her through the woods, busting down everything until she hits into a huge boulder. Bella is on her ass as soon as she lands.

"Our little hell cat, has a mouth like a sailor," Jasper said to me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I agree. "She is going to be a ball buster. But damn isn't she sexy." I cant keep the proud smile off my face and neither can Jasper.

We run to watch, along with everyone else. Bella pounces her and grabs Tanya's arms. Bella places her feet in Tanya's chest and shoves herself backwards into a flip while pulling off both of Tanya's arms.

Then she is back on her in a heartbeat and rips her head off with an earsplitting scream. When Tanya's body falls to the ground Bella snaps back to reality.

Then out of the woods steps Aro and even though she had only seen pictures of him and Carlisle,, she knew exactly who he was. She was so afraid I could feel her fear.

She kneeled down and bowed her head with respect as Jasper and I leaped in front of her and crouched ready to fight. Carlisle got in front of us and offered his hand, which Aro grabbed and shook it while he chuckled and looked around at everyone.

"So Jasper and Peter I haven't seen you in a while. But I see you have been busy. How old is she Jasper? I was under the impression that she had been one of us for a while."

Jasper stands out of his position and Edward and Emmet steps in it. Edward gets closer to me he can read Aro's mind and he informs me of his thoughts.

"He is interested in Bella's powers he has seen her destroy Tanya and is amazed at her powers. He would not hurt her she is to much of a prize."

I cannot control my snarl as Bella wraps her arms around me, "he is not going to harm me. But I will have to speak to him and you and Jasper will be by my sides."

"Well you never actually asked if I had changed her either did you?" Jasper snarled at him venom dripping off his chin.

"No Jasper you are right I didn't. But if she smelled half as good as a human as she does right now how did you contain your bloodlust?"

"It was hard at times but I love her and I would never harm her."

Bella's POV

"Come here child I want to meet you." He said to me in a very seductive tone it made Peter and Jasper growl.

I walked to Jasper who had out his hand to me and held Peter's hand as I walked over. I placed a kiss on Jasper's lips as I bowed my head to Aro.

"You are truly beautiful child. The most beautiful woman I have seen in centuries. My I hold your hand child?"

I place my hand in his releasing Jasper's as he moves his hands to my waist and rubs small circles on my belly.

Aro is the same height as Jasper and Peter but his hair is jet black and falls to his mid chest. His eyes are red as blood at first then as he holds my hand, he smiles. Pulls it to his mouth and kisses it inhaling deeply.

"Mmm… Are you content with your mates Isabella?"

"Yes sir, very satisfied" I say as I grab Peter around the waist and Jasper pulls me back tighter to his chest, they both are snarling.

"I watched your fight Isabella. I have some questions for you my sweet. How did you blast Tanya? How did you know what was going to happen to her and when you said you could feel her fear and that she lying how did you know?"

"Well when I slapped her I saw me killing her and I could just feel her emotions and I guess is how I knew she was afraid and lying. But as for the blue shit, I just felt like I was going to explode with something and when it came out in a ball form like that. I just threw it at her I didn't care what it did to her."

"You've both got quite a little fire cracker here men. I have to leave now I just wanted to visit and see if Jasper and Peter had taken care of the problem here. But if for some reason you ever tire of them Isabella I will have a seat waiting for you beside of mine my sweet."

Emmet and Edward had to come grab my mates before they attacked.

"Thank you for the offer sir. But I doubt I will ever leave them."

He winks at me causing his blonde bitch next to him to snarl. Then they turn to leave.

I turn to mates "lets go inside we all could use a stiff drink."

"I agree I need to relax for a while. I could fucking rip someone's head off right now" Jasper says.

We get inside and people are scattered all over the house. Alice is the closest to me besides Peter and Jasper and she looks so sad. "When are you leaving Jazz?"

"Maybe tonight we haven't discussed it yet." He kissed me on my hand he was holding.

Carlisle walked over to us, "Bella I think I know how you did some of the things you did today. But I would like to speak to the three of you alone outside."

"Sure" Jasper answered for me as he stood and we all walked outside, far enough that the others couldn't hear us.

"I know some about your powers some of the other have been talking about the blue stuff. Edward said that Aro couldn't read your past when he held your hand, just like Edward cant read your mind. You must be a shield and your power protects you in various ways. Just like you was able to form it into a ball and throw it. As for the others I think you took being an empathic from your bond to Jasper and being able to read peoples future if you chose by touching them from Peter only it only works from touch and only if you choose it too."

Carlisle explains all this and my men smile at the thought of me taking after them.

But I turn to Peter "you had a power and you didn't ever tell me."

I know he can feel my hurt at this. He comes closer and cradles my face with his hands I lean into his touch.

"I never really meant to keep it from you its just a power that I hadn't used in a long time until the night when we was dancing and I read Tanya's future and saw you killing her. It is not always a good thing sometimes I don't want to know what someone's future is." He stood there looking at me so afraid I wasn't going to believe him.

"Its ok I believe you. I thought you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I am glad you didn't tell me I was going to kill Tanya it would have scared me shitless."

He chuckled and I grabbed him for a kiss. "I love you my prince I mumbled into his mouth.

"I love you kitten and I promise to never keep anything big or small from you ever again." he whispered back.

Jasper started kissing the back of my neck as I kissed Peter deeper. I grabbed a handful of Peter's hair trying to remember my strength to not hurt him.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned as he walked me over to a patio table laying me on top of it. Jasper followed us and began kissing me the second I was on the table while Peter was showering me with kisses and nips.

He reached for the edge of my gown pulling it up above waist so he could kiss the top of my aching pussy. "Mmm I think someone is ready for me. Are you ready for me my little kitten?"

"Oh yes please" I plead to them, mumbling into Jasper mouth as Jasper squeezes one of my breasts.

Peter starts to suck on my nub and inserts a finger into my hot wet pussy slowly moving it in and out. I start reach my peak and Jasper says "come for him my pet let him taste you."

Oh god that is soo sexy.

"Oh Peter I'm going to come.. Oh…" I moan and start to purr to my mates, this is the first time I have ever purred and it drives them wild.

Jasper and Peter both moan and begin to purr in response to me. Peter licks every last drop of come from me. Then he comes up and starts to kiss me when Jasper licks at our mouths as we are kissing.

"Let me taste her pussy." Jasper says as Peter turns to Jasper slightly away from my mouth and Jasper grabs him by the hair and licks his mouth, Peter opens to him and he kisses him.

"Oh fuck that is hot." I moan out and grab both of them by the hair "I want you both right now."

Jasper turns to me and kisses me deeply as he takes his shorts off. Peter licks and nips my neck and makes his way down to my breast. While he is doing this he pulls off his shorts.

Then Peter sucks my breast hard, tugging on my nipple, making me moan loudly. I raise up and push Peter gently into a chair. I tare my gown off and Jasper moans I as I straddle Peter on the chair. Peter smirks at me and I reach over and grab Jasper by the cock.

"May I suck your cock major."

"Oh fuck yea my pet anytime you want to."

I ride my prince slow and easy grinding my pussy against him. As I suck Jasper in long and slow strokes.

"Oh fuck pet you are killing me I need that pussy soon." Jasper says as I start to ride Peter faster as he slaps my ass.

"Ride me kitten. Oh god come with me baby" Peter moans.

"Oh Peter I'm coming baby.( I stroke Jasper faster and harder.) come for me Jasper and I and then I will give you some pussy Major."

He growled at me and bit my neck as Peter bit breast as we all came together.

Then Jasper picked me up off of Peter and turned me around to straddle his waist. He stood as I held around his neck, raised my body out slightly and slid his big hard cock in my pussy. "Oh fuck. Ride me my little cowgirl."

Peter comes up behind me and he licks my back and neck while stroking his cock which was very hard once again. I held on to Jasper's neck as he held my ass while I rode him hard and fast. Then I bit him on the shoulder and sucked on my mark causing a growl from him.

"Oh I'm going to fucking come. Please will you come with me major.…"

He bite me yet again only this time on my breast while I purred to him. We reached our peaks together and Peter growled as his rubbed his cock against my ass while he came all over it. Then I turned and bit Peter causing him to yell out in pleasure.

We purred to each other, while we rode out the last drops of our orgasms together.

When we were finished we realized that Carlisle was gone and my gown was shredded. They chuckled at my embarrassment I knew they could feel. Nervously I grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it around my finger.

Jasper let me go and said "Hop on my back you cant go inside like that we would have to fight them off you."

He turned around for me to get on his back. I hopped on and he jumped up on the balcony to our room. Peter left for a minute to return with a pair of denim shorts, a black tank top, and under clothes, I guess he got them from our old room.

I started getting dressed and figured I might as well ask them, "Well, I was thinking that since I was supposed to be turned on my birthday and things went a different way. Well…(I got on my knees in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed) Could we go home for a week to be by ourselves a little, then have the family over to help me plan for our wedding and have it on my birthday?"

Jasper chuckles "of course sweetheart what ever will make you happy."

*************** Send me some love***************


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

We get up and start down stairs to have Alice and Rose meet us at the bottom grabbing my hands and pulling me across the floor to the couch. I look up to see Jasper and Peter both with huge grins. Alice pulls out a note book and starts asking questions and taking notes.

"We need a head start on things so we can get things started before they come over to decorate and to help put the finishing touches on things.

I cant wait but I feel a sadness coming from someone I look around the room and see it is Edward, he gets up and walks out of the room and Char follows him smiling and shaking her head at us to not worry.

I feel a little worried but then Jasper sends calm and love towards me. I look up at him and wink he nods at me I haven't yet learned how to project out emotions. But I know that they both know how I am feeling through our bond.

After two long hours of planning Peter says "If you want to leave today we need to go so we can beat evening traffic."

"Ok I will go get my stuff packed." I walk upstairs and see Edward outside my window in the yard with Char. I open the doors and jump off the balcony.

He never even turns around "May I speak to Edward alone Char?"

"Sure I'll just go help you pack your stuff back up."

I waited until she was gone "I wanted to say thanks for helping them with James."

"Your welcome."

"What is Edward I can feel the sadness you are feeling?"

"Well since you will know if I lie to you. I just wish I would have done so many things differently. It could be our wedding you are planning."

"Edward everything happens for a reason and I was meant to be with Jasper and Peter. Just like I think you are meant to be with someone else to." I step closer to him and place my hands on his face and concentrate on his future when I see it I scream out "I knew it. I just knew it."

"What is it?"

"Its you and Char don't you feel the connection to her. She is going to be your mate and I see a wedding soon for you. But first you, and I, and my mates, all have to become friends."

Jasper comes out and I still have my hands on Edwards face. Immediately he is in front of me facing me and angry as hell.

"What the fuck is going on out here."

"I came down here because he was upset and the strong feeling was killing me inside. So we talked, and Jasper its wonderful, I seen his future and he and Char are going to be together. Isn't that wonderful?"

I jump around his neck and for a second he doesn't do anything, then he starts laughing and twirls me around.

"Fuck darlin I was seeing red when I saw your hands on him. But I guess I will have to understand it will take you a while to learn how to deal with emotions to push them away. It took me years of practice." He kissed me and I placed one hand in his hair tugging playfully earning a purr from my ferocious major.

"Can we hunt before we leave major I'm hungry?" I know he loves it when I call him that and now, with my gift, I can feel how much.

"Of course, we'll go to town before we go home. I'm hungry too." I hear the double meaning behind his words as he pulls me into his hard cock pushing against his pants.

Edward laughs "You've got your hands full, Bella. Thanks for the talk I'm going to find Char."

"See you both at the wedding ok."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Peter comes out and has our bags. The family is behind him.

"Lets get going, come and tell everyone good bye, princess."

I hugged and kissed everyone well except Edward, Peter and Jasper protested with a low growl. I was not going to, but I couldn't help but giggle at my jealous men.

We got into the car, after telling everyone we would see them in a few days. We drove for a while then we stopped in a town nearby home for dinner.

We parked at a bar and got out. I still had on my denim shorts and black tank top. Jasper and Peter both had their shirts off wearing jeans and cowboy boots.

"I don't know if I'm going to like this very much."

"Why not princess?"

"I don't like the idea of you two seducing anyone but me."

They both chuckled at me and we went on in the bar.

"Me first" Jasper said and I followed Peter over to a table.

I watched as Jasper went up to the bar and ordered a drink. He saw I woman checking him and he winked at me. I watched him walk over to the lady and start whispering in her ear.

"You look good enough to eat in that dress there sweet heart." _Jasper_

"Thank you where are you from?" _dinner_

"Around … Why don't you step into the bathroom with me and let me see what you have under that skirt?" _Jasper_

Oh hell no.

I started to get up again and Peter grabbed me and started kissing me telling me to calm down she is just dinner and nothing more.

He told me to feel Jaspers emotions if I didn't believe him.

He was right nothing except hunger was there.

Jasper's POV

I thought Bella was going to get up and kick both of our asses but Peter talked her down.

I walked to the bathroom and took my dinner with me.

Peter and Bella walked in and acted like they were there for the same reason we were. Peter sat Bella in the sink and I sat my dinner on one too.

Bella was kissing Peter but watching me. I never kissed the lady. I whispered to her as I dazzling her that I was going to give her something to remember and with that I bit her on the side of her neck taking only a little, not enough to kill or change her.

After I was done the woman was panting hard and I looked her in the eyes. Noting that Bella was watching me.

"You had the most amazing sex with me and was treated with deep respect. You will not remember what I look like after you walk out of this room. But will remember our sex together if anyone asks what we did. Do you understand?"

She nodded. I looked over at Bella and Peter and we went back to our table.

Next it was Bella's turn she went out on the dance floor and started dancing by herself on the dance floor.

She was approached by two men. They began dancing with her one in the front and one in behind her. What the fuck? They put there hands on her and began hunching on her, she told them if the wanted something a little more to go out behind the building with her.

Peter got up I could feel the jealousy rolling off him and I knew she could feel it also. We walked out the front to go around the back of the building without anyone noticing us.

She had one man against the side of the building the other was behind her. I watched her rip open the mans shirt in front of her there was no lust coming from her at all, only hunger and excitement of the hunt.

She latched on to the neck of the guy in front of her and began to feed. He moaned out loudly and I could smell his release. The guy behind her undone his pants and was releasing his cock when Peter growled.

OH FUCK! He is pissed.

"If you expect me to watch this this you are fucking stupid" he growled at me.

Peter's POV

I went over to the Bella with vampire speed. She had finished with the man in front of her. She turned around and saw me but the man in front of me had no idea I was ready to rip the very hand he was pleasuring himself with off.

I came around him grabbing Bella up against me and putting a stop to this shit.

"This has been the best fuck you guys have ever had now go inside. You will not remember what she looks like only you both got a good ride."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up taking her to the hood of the nearest car sitting her down and stepping away so I can cool down.

She never said a word at first she just sat there looking at me. I ran my hands over my face and took a long deep ragged breath trying to get a grip on my emotions.

I turned her over on the hood laying her on her belly, then grabbed a hold of the ass of her shorts and ripped them and her panties off. She moaned loudly I could smell her arousal.

I continued ripping her shirt off of her. "Never again will you be allowed to play with your food, kitten. I want you to only nod your head if you understand me. We will discuss later when I have cooled off."

She nodded yes.

"I need to claim you right here kitten and I am sorry but it is not going to be gentle."

She only nodded again.

I cant get that fucking pervert out of my mind jacking off thinking about my mate. I leaned forward, licking and nipping at her back then thrust hard into her tight wet pussy.

I leaned forward over her grabbing her breasts from underneath in my hands pinching her nipples, as I rode her hard and fast. I slid a hand on down under her body and she leaned back against me. Leaning her cheek against mine.

"I love you." Her voice was what brought me back to my senses, she does love me.

"And I love you kitten for as long as I exist."

I slowed down my pace and she continued to lean back against my chest as I thrust in and out of her. I continued to rub her clit knowing she was almost ready to come.

Her breathing became more rapid and she moaned out "oh Peter I'm going to come. Please come with me."

"Bella I love you."

I felt her muscles clenching and relaxing around me with her climax and I joined her with my own. We purred to one another as we rode out our highs together.

I turned her around to me after I pulled my pants back together the best I could. She looked so beautiful standing there in nothing but a bra.

She giggled "I guess we better get to the car before Jasper gets tired of detouring people away from us." I looked over to Jasper standing at the edge of the building keeping watch.

He turned towards us with that shit eating grin of his.

"Don't say one fuckin word Whitlock." He just laughed as he ran to us, scooped Bella into his arms bridal style, and took her quickly to our car.

"You could have left her shirt at least, ass hole."

"HER? look at my pants if I don't hold on to them everyone will see my ass."

Then Bella started giggling which started us laughing with her. God how we love this woman I have never met anyone that could make me feel like she does.

Jasper climbed in the back seat and dug in his duffle bag to find Bella one of his shirts. She slipped it on and turned sideways looking out the window.

"Come back here to me darlin and let me hold you."

She climbed between the seats and set in his lap. I felt so guilty and upset at the same time. "Princess we need to talk."

She looked at me through the mirror.

"Listen I know I was angry with you and that is the first time that I have ever had to be that way with you. I could not stand the anger and jealousy that I had seeing those guys touch you and when that guy was fucking jacking off while behind you I thought I would rip out his throat."

Bella's POV

I could feel the anger from him and hear it seeping though his words. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and he soothed me.

"I'm sorry it was my first time and I didn't care what that man was doing or feeling I just needed his blood" I said placing my forehead against the side of Jasper head. I was to ashamed to look at Peter and he knew it.

"Princess, I am not mad anymore and you do not have to be sorry. I know it was your first time… What would you have done if the tables were turned. You know how you felt when you saw Jaz with that woman."

"Yes I wanted to kick his ass too."

"Even though you knew it was innocent , right ?"

Both him and Jasper chuckled "Yes" I grumbled.

"I think for a while we will get in contact with Carlisle and get us some bagged lunches."

I smiled at him then I love them both so much. "Hey I felt that, you projected your love at me. I love you to princess and we have the rest of eternity to show each other."

I was so excited about projecting my love, then Jasper hit me with a wave of lust.

I turned and his eyes was black _Was that asshole mean to my baby? _He thought to me so Peter wouldn't hear.

_Yes could my big strong major make me forget all about it._

I liked this new game of make Bella feel better and I played it through.

_Would you like me to fuck you my mate? _

Well I moved up from his pet to his mate.

_OH please fuck me my Major. _

That is exactly what he did right there in the car on the way to house.

Once we got home I went straight to Tosha who was waiting with open arms and I told her about everything that had happened. Then Peter grabs me around the waist and him and Jasper take me upstairs to our room.

Its so good to be home and be alone….

*****************send me my LOVE***********8


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

The wedding Day!

I extremely nervous today is my wedding day.

In a few hours, I will become Mrs. Bella Whitlock.

My mates, both wonderful men, have designed my wedding band to match each of theirs. Jasper's is a silver gold band with gold edging around it. While Peter's band is gold with silver gold edging around it. Mine is two thin bands intertwined each one matches theirs.

Each man their own idea of what they wanted their own ring to look like and in turn they made mine a combination of both into one ring for me.

Alice, Esme and Charlotte have been running around like crazy trying to get everything decorated. I decided I wanted the wedding to be on the ranch in the back yard with all of the family and hired hands there as well.

The men put together a beautiful gazebo on which is where we will be married. The chairs on either side of the isle an arch way hanging over head of the isle itself hung with beautiful flowers and streamer a red carpet was rolled out for us to walk down, with a soft lighting that was placed along the arch ways. Overall, it is very beautiful.

As I step out of the shower I am immediately surrounded by women, Alice is standing with a towel and starts to dry my body, much to annoyance.

"Alice!" I snapped. "I can dry myself, I don't need you to do it for me."

"Shut it Bella, its easier if you just hold still and let us do all the work for you, and it will take less time to get ready." Alice insisted.

I ungraciously conceded to her requests. Willing my temper to stay under control even though it felt like it was going to take great effort.

No sooner was I dried off that a blur of fabric came at me, under garments were in place and I was shoved into a chair while someone started fixing my hair. I sniffed the air and realized that Rose was the one with the hair dryer on one side and Charlotte had one on the other side.

I suppose the annoying little elf was the supervisor. Chewing at my lip I tried not to growl at what seemed like a slow pace they were working at.

Suddenly I heard the voice of my prince in my head . "_What's wrong kitten? Your way to tense."_

"_You try being calm when your being attacked with objects on all sides by 3 women and you have to sit perfectly still when your instincts are screaming at you to run!" _I huffed in frustration.

Hearing Peter chuckle I growled slightly only to end up getting Jasper's attention. We all heard him knocking on the door.

"Alice what are you doing to my bride, she is ready to snap and end you all. You have tortured her enough. I want have you upsetting her on our day."

"Jasper quit fussing and send in some calming waves so we can finish up in here and I want subject her to any more torture, I promise." Alice chided .

Soon the whole room was filled with calm and peace and I slumped in my seat more than ready to sit still and endure all that came my way with my eyes closed I let the magic fingers of Alice and the others finish their fun.

"Bella stand up so I can get your dress on you and then we will be ready to go."

My dress is like something from a dream. I told Alice what I wanted and she got it made for me. A little money and you can have anything you want.

It has no sleeves and shows off my newly enhanced cleavage very nicely. It dips slightly between my breasts and is tight until it gets to my waist, it flares out slightly.

I didn't want something puffy. It falls all the way to the floor flowing beautifully around me. The back has a slight train behind it, only about three feet. I didn't want one at all, but since Rose insisted, it does look very beautiful.

The back is very low cut all the way to the waist, my men are going to go wild about this.

My hair is pulled up in a french twist spilling in loose curls with some twigs of babies breath, and a tiara that Rose wore in her first wedding with Emmet.

They are putting on my finishing touches making sure I have everything. Something old is my tiara from Rose, something new of course my dress, something borrowed is my white sandals from Esme, and something blue is my garter Alice bought me with some light blue and white feathers in it.

While I am amazed with my reflection in the mirror, it is hard to believe it is me.

"Are you ready," Emmet cried form the door, "it is 5 minutes till we walk down the aisle."

I opened the door and all he could say was "damn girl you look gorgeous."

"Thank you" I said giggling and I grabbed him by the elbow and let him guide me down the stairs. Thank god for my new sense of balance.

We get down stairs and outside to the back yard where I was supposed to stand so no one could see me until time. Alice had it all planned out to the last tiny detail.

There was large pieces of tulle in silver and white draped everywhere form huge white pillars surrounding the ceremony.

They started the ceremony, and first in walked Rose, followed by Esme my bride maids. Then Alice walked in, well more like skipped.

She was so tickled that she was my maid of honor, and she also packed a basket filled with lots of white rose petals. I think red is so over done, throwing them graciously as she went.

Emmet laughed a little, I wanted a flower girl and since we don't have any little children to do it, she wanted too. I think it was very sweet of her.

I hear the music start for me so I move to the edge of the carpet. At first I freeze up when everyone stands. Damn I didn't know they knew this many people.

_Oh princess you look beautiful. P. _

_Come on my mate don't look at anyone except us. J._

Just hearing the voices of my men and the help of Jaspers calming helped me to move down the carpet. When we got to the arch where Jasper and Peter stood Carlisle said, "Who gives this woman to these men?"

"I do" Emmet said as he took both of my hands in his and kissed them. Then Peter took my left hand and Jasper took my right.

We turned to Carlisle Both of my men facing me so my back was to the guests.

Jasper's POV

When I see my mate standing there with Emmet, I can tell she is scared shitless seeing all these guests.

_Come on my mate don't look at anyone except us_, I tell her quietly.

Then she looks at me and Peter and I can feel the love she has for us. I watch her as she walks up the aisle to us and Emmet gives her to us. I want to take her right now in front of everyone.

She can feel my lust for her because she turns to me and winks. Peter and I turn towards her so she doesn't have to face everyone. I cant concentrate on what Carlisle is saying. I cant quit thinking about our life and future with Bella.

Then Carlisle says, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Whitlock as your husband, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for the rest of your existence?"…

Peter's POV

Oh my beautiful little princess, she looks so breath taking walking down the aisle with Emmet.

_Oh Princess you look beautiful_, I send to her.

They walk up the aisle and he gives her over to us.

I never imagined I would ever be doing this. We turn to face her as Carlisle begins. I begin to think about the first time I laid eyes on her and every moment we have spent together.

I am brought back to reality when Carlisle says, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Whitlock as your husband, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for the rest of your existence?"…

Bella's POV

I watch Jasper and I see, and feel, all the love he has for me as Carlisle asks me…

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Whitlock as your husband, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for the rest of your existence?"

"I do."

Then he asks Jasper, "Do you Jasper Whitlock take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for the rest of your existence?"

"I do" he responded, I wasn't sure about the obey part with him.

Then he turned to me again, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Peter Whitlock as your husband, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for the rest of your existence?"

"I do" I said as I looked into his red eyes and felt all his love for me.

"Do you Peter Whitlock take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for the rest of your existence?"

"I do" he said as he winked at me.

"May I have the rings please?" Carlisle continued.

Then Edward stepped forward and handed him the rings, well that shocked the hell out of me, they chose him as their best man. Peter and Jasper both smiled at me.

He turned to Jasper "This ring is an example of your love and future together, it has no end." Then he gave the ring to me and I placed it on Jasper finger.

Then he said to Peter, "This ring is an example of your love and future together, it has no end." then I placed Peter's ring on him.

Then Carlisle held out his hand for mine and they both moved closer to my sides. "This ring is an example of your love and future together, it has no end."

Then he placed my ring on and he said "I now pronounce you bound together by the vows of Holy matrimony. You may kiss the bride."

He not much more than got that out off his mouth when Jasper grabbed me in a deep kiss while Peter kissed on my neck, then I turned and caught his mouth for a deep kiss also.

Hearing Carlisle clear his throat and a wolf whistle from Emmet. My men chuckled causing me to be thankful I cant turn red anymore from embarrassment.

"Please turn and face the guests. I now present you with the Whitlock's." We turned and I had a husband on each hand as we made our first step together as one…

After about two hours of being passed from dance partner to dance partner. I went upstairs to change into my dress I bought for my honeymoon.

My husbands decided they needed to go help me. Luckily Alice and Rose said they needed to help me so my dress wouldn't get torn.

After I got dressed and we got our bags. We took off to an uncharted Isle that has now been named Whitlock Paradise, for our honey moon.

After a lovely scenic flight to get there we get off our plane and start to a huge log home. That I find they have been having built for a month now.

It is amazing Jasper picks me up bridal style and packs me to the house. Then he lets Peter have me to carry me to a huge bed room with a huge king size oak bed with black satin comforter set on it.

As I am about to ask who all helped with the furniture, Peter catches my mouth in a deep kiss. Then I don't care who picked out anything, all I need is my husbands and I need them now.

He kisses me passionately as I felt Jasper kissing the back my neck and licking my earlobe. Peter pulls me closer against him by placing his hands on my ass. Jasper unzips my dress letting it fall to the floor.

Jasper's POV

Damn my wife looks so sexy I wanted to take her right there at the wedding in front of everyone. But I knew with the show the three of us would put on would be too much for them to handle. Not to mention the lust she and I would be throwing out.

Now we can have her, she is ours for eternity. I unzip her dress and as I slide it down by reaching my hands around in front of her body, helping it fall to the floor. Peter follows my hands, pressing kisses on her body behind them.

She leans her head back into me and I start kissing her neck again and whispering how much I love her into her ear.

Tonight Peter and I have already discussed, and we are going to surprise Bella with it.

I sweep her feet out from under her and cant help but laugh when she calls me an ass for scaring her. I lay her on the bed and we get on each side of her. I remove her bra and Peter slips off her panties. We are all over her kissing, nipping, and sucking.

"I need it now" she said demandingly. Peter chuckled and rolled over on his back "climb on kitten" he purred at her, she gladly went to him.

Bella's POV

I climbed a straddle of Peter while Jasper came up behind me kissing and rubbing. I rode Peter in long slow strokes sliding up his cock until I feel the end of it, then sliding back down and thrusting forward.

"OH Fuck I'm going to come" Peter purred out.

Jasper pushed me forward on Peter and slid his cock into my ass. Growling with pleasure. His growling was quickly replaced with moans and purrs. I rocked my body slowly back and forth creating the friction I needed.

When I was to the edge I quickened my pace, causing both my husbands to moan loudly.

"Oh fuck I'm going to come" moaned Jasper then he leaned forward and bit me on my shoulder as he came.

This caused me to come, and I bit Peter on the side of his neck as he bit me on mine. We tasted of one another as we rode out the last drop of our orgasms.

Then I got another shock. Jasper slid slightly off the side of me so he could reach Peter and bit him on the neck as in turn Peter bit him and they bonded to one another. I was so caught Up in the moment turned my head enough so I could bit Jasper too.

I knew that men would occasionally do this in a relationship. But my bad ass husbands took me by surprise doing this and it is making me very horney all over again.

I must have been projecting very strongly how horney I am, watching them bond together. Because we started making love together all over again.

Now the three of us are bonded in love, mind, body, soul, and blood together for all our existences….

************the end now send me my love***********

Hope you liked it I had a great time writing it. Thanks to all my reviews and for supporting my first fan fic. I want to send a very special thank to all my reviewers I look forward to each and everyone. I also want to send a special thanks to those who sent me an encouraging review each chapter. Hope you will all check out my other stories…. Queen Of The Damned J/B/? and Moonlit Night J/B ….

Thanks to Sexton4 for helping me…


End file.
